Dark Swan
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: ¿Cómo será Dark Emma cuando vuelva a Storybrooke? El caos y el mal realmente crearan estragos en ese pueblito. ¿Qué reacción habrá ante los héroes en especial de Regina al ver a una Emma completamente diferente a la que conocían? Este es un SwanQueen bastante extraño y retorcido, el humor negro contenido no es apto para menores. Disfrútenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Este one-shot está dedicado a los Oncers que son los verdaderos fans de esta maravillosa serie Once upon a time. Ningún personaje me pertenece y esta historia es solo para disfrutar sin ningún afán de lucro.**

 **Les dejo ambientación, lo pueden buscar de esta manera en youtube:**

 **Kuroshitsuji II Ost - Danse Macabre -**

 **Espero lean y les guste y creanme que sería bueno leer sus comentarios que siempre me emocionan. Además si les gusto esta historia, les invito a leer mis demás historias, que son de temas variados en realidad. Saben, soy toda oídos en sus peticiones sobre historias y los tomaré en cuenta, aunque ahorita estoy desarrollando una sobre Martha y Jonathan Kent los padres de superman jajajaja.**

 **Y se que esta historia es un SwanQueen extraño y macabro y hasta con humor negro, pero saben, me la inspiro esa imagen de Emma con un corazón en mano y una serpiente enredada... ¿Alusión a la manzana de Adan y Eva? Jajajaja**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Dark Swan**

Las gotas de agua caían de las estalactitas formadas por el fluido del agua de esta en la cueva que fungía como prisión durante cientos de años. El ruido comenzaba a serle incomodo a la prisionera, pero había detectado magia en el lugar, un montón de metal y madera clavado en roca no podía detenerla. Era la magia del lugar lo que lo hacía. Además, esto no era la prisión de Rumplestinsky en las prisiones del castillo de su padre, pero todo tiene conexión. La mujer entrecerraba los ojos sintiendo y meditando sobre todo el asunto.

Entonces entendió que la magia reflejaba las partes de luz que la tenían prisionera, inclusive las que no detectaba el ojo humano, necesitaba un poco más de reflejo de esa luz para poder encontrar el camino oscuro seguro, sin que esa magia puritana intentase dañarla. La prisión en si tenía unos cuantos respiraderos por donde traspasaba la luz del día, sin embargo, su oportunidad de escapar llego.

Un guardia bajo las escaleras hasta su prisión alumbrándose con una antorcha colgándola junto a la otra que estaba por apagarse.- La comida está lista.- El hombre parecía muy precavido, pasando la comida por una rendija baja hecha para esto.

Emma sonrió satisfecha, se encontraba en la parte más oscura sin dejarse ver, pero de un salto como un león en caza atrapando a su presa, sostuvo las manos de su carcelero evitando tocar los barrotes, pues estaban llenos de luz imperceptible ante sus ojos, la seriedad en el rostro de la mujer atravesaba y carcomía la luz del alma de su captor, quien rompió el silencio causado por la sorpresa de admirar al monstruo que le habían comentado, siendo la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida.- ¿No eres un monstruo?- Continuó sorprendido, la chica lo jalo aun más haciendo que se golpee con los barrotes para atontarlo, al tiempo que hundía su mano en el pecho del carcelero mientras ladeaba la cabeza notando su reacción.

Lo que el hombre veía muy de cerca era una mujer demasiado pálida con un brillo diamantado en la piel y labios rojos como la sangre, su cabello platinado y brilloso se perdía con su palidez haciendo que parezca que no tenía cabello hasta que pusiera demasiada atención.- Solo por dentro.- Se le escucho decir en una voz rasposa y tétrica a la mujer mientras sacaba el corazón del pecho y dejaba caer al hombre al suelo, entonces examino el corazón que tenía en mano palpitando y sintiéndose cálido, podía sentir el miedo del hombre en su corazón mientras comenzaba a aplastarlo y dejando caer sus cenizas por todo el umbral de la reja que la tenia encarcelada.

Con un movimiento casi felino dio un salto hacia la zona oscura donde había salido, su zona de confort, al tiempo que las cenizas diamantadas del corazón del hombre comenzaron a reflejar con mayor potencia la luz mágica que la tenía aprisionada, en numerosos rayos que cubrían la celda, de ese rostro de porcelana sin una arruga comenzó a surgir una en la comisura derecha de sus labios reflejando una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro de la mujer, pues su plan había funcionado revelando así su pasaje seguro, aunque aun así iba a requerir de destreza esa mujer, que comenzó a sortear los rayos de luz mágica, hasta que llego al hueco de oscuridad por el que traspaso muy apenas volviendo a ser libre.

Mientras subía las escaleras una estela de sombras la iban siguiendo hasta que comenzó a adentrarse a los pisos marmoleados del castillo, con un movimiento giratorio de su muñeca las sombras atacaron a los guardias que atravesaron su camino mientras otros corrían diciendo.- ¡Llamen a Merlín!- Una nube negra cubrió el pasillo por un momento mientras Emma ahogaba en las tinieblas a los guardias para que ese llamado de auxilio nunca llegue a el mago.

Estando segura que no había nadie vivo en el pasillo, alzó una ceja despectivamente mientras disipaba la sombra volviendo todo a la normalidad. Al tiempo que unas alas de sombras comenzaron a salir de su espalda mientras se dirigía a una ventana del castillo y salía por esta emprendiendo el vuelo a la abertura del espacio tiempo que la explosión mágica que la había llevado hasta ese lugar había dejado y que no permanecería mucho tiempo abierta, tal vez un par de días más y que era imperceptible en el mundo del que venía.

* * *

Al llegar solo la atravesó apareciendo en aquella calle cerca de la tienda de Gold, la vida en Storybrooke era tan monótona, tras su andar plumas negras eran dejadas en el suelo y es que sus alas se habían convertido en una capa negra que hacia juego con la piel negra en su atuendo.

Bien, la ayuda que necesitaba para comenzar, era de alguien que tenía un negro-verdesino corazón, así que al entrar al hospital, solamente fue golpeando con energía a quien se le interpusiera de repente su figura se torno en neblina negra que atravesó la puerta sin ninguna dificultad y volver a su persona, cual fue la sorpresa que ahí, en ese lugar estaba un medico y Robin, que estaba asistiendo a una revisión del embarazo de Zelena.

La mujer ladeo sus labios en una sonrisa petulante.- ¡Vaya, miren a quien tenemos quí!- Su timbre de voz era notablemente sarcástico.- Frankenstain y Hood.- Emma asintió mientras estos se ponían en guardia y Robin le apuntaba con una flecha escondida en su mini ballesta de brazo.- Muy impresionante. – Sonrió que al mover un pie, un vapor negro salió de la sombra de Robin y el médico. Que como consecuencia, su sombra era controlada por Emma.

Robin intento moverse y disparar pero no pudo. La mujer comenzó a andar de manera felina, si tenía que eliminar a todos esos títeres de la magia blanca y sus ayudantes, tendría que iniciar por algún lado y lamentablemente estos dos se atravesaron en su camino. Miró al médico ladeando la cabeza y el hombre comenzó a rotar como si volteara su cabeza, solo que pronto se escucho un "crack" rompiéndose el cuello y el hombre sin vida desplomándose. Una sonrisa de emoción afloro en el rostro de Emma. Entonces volvió la mirada a Zelena.- Creo que disfrutaras tanto como yo de esto, de ti, solo necesito una alianza, ¿lo aceptas?- La bruja solo asintió al comentario de Emma. Quien dibujo en el aire con su dedo un collar con una gema negra, que le devolvería la magia a la hermana de Regina, solo que esta magia sería controlada por ella.

Y tú…- El caos que habitaba a Emma en esos momentos, tomaba hasta lo mínimo de su persona con sentimientos negativos o malos y los incentivaba mientras mataba todo lo bueno en Emma. La rubia fue dejando una estela de sombras a su caminar hasta llegar a Robin y sacarle el corazón de golpe y observarlo.- Tan rojo como el fruto prohibido.- Su mirada felina se centro en los ojos de Robin que comenzaba a sudar frió por la impotencia y el temor.- Estoy tan segura que disfrutaste cada bocado y sabor de ese fruto.- La verdad era que el caos estaba sintiendo esos celos que Emma había sentido por Hood, celos de amor que había guardado en el fondo de su corazón disfrazando todo en una amistad incondicional, pues ni ella había aceptado que sentía algo por Regina y saber que Hood seguramente había disfrutado de su afecto sentimental y físicamente pues lo intuía, no le agradaba en nada, así que era hora de acabar con ese entrometido.

Ese corazón brillante comenzó a sangrar haciéndolo un poco más vivido y Robin retorciéndose de dolor.- Si… se ve igual que ese fruto prohibido.- Dijo en un tono aun más maniático y macabro que tenía incluso hipnotizada a Zelena, era el espectáculo más entretenido que había visto en su vida. Esto seguro era el acabose para su hermana así que lo estaba disfrutando en demasía.

¿No se te antoja Robin?- Pregunto Emma con una flama rojiza en esos ojos verdes. Que poco a poco se estaba inyectando de sed de sangre haciéndose rojizos.- ¡Vamos pruébalo! – Ordeno la mujer de una forma maniática. Tendiendo y acercando el corazón a la boca de Hood, permitiéndole mover su rostro, al ser una orden tenía que obedecer, pero el rubio estaba poniendo toda su voluntad para no hacerlo manteniendo la boca cerrada, pero Emma sabia que nada podía quebrantar una orden dada a un corazón robado.- ¡He dicho que lo hagas!- Ordeno la mujer.

Lentamente Robin abrió la boca mordiendo y arrancando una parte de su corazón que en un instante se volvió polvo cristalino y el cuerpo de Robin se desplomo al suelo muerto. Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en Emma, volteando a ver a Zelena. – Su instinto canival lo mató.- Diciendo esto mientras levantaba los hombros a modo de disculpa y ni modo, haciendo estallar una risa maniática en Zelena, que la misma Emma disfruto.

Entonces ambas mujeres sintieron la magia acercarse Emma volteando hacia la puerta mientras la rubia alzaba una ceja y veía como la nueva salvadora Regina Mills y sus padres entraban a la habitación, junto con Hook.

Regina al ver lo que había pasado, llena de rencor hacia Emma y le lanzó un par de bolas de fuego, pero Emma con un giro de su mano creó una sombra que las cubrió y fue consumiendo todo el oxigeno posible desintegrando la flama. Las lagrimas de Regina afloraron en sus mejillas, su amor había muerto, le dolia en demasía.- Esto no te lo perdonaré Emma Swan.- Dijo mordazmente y con mucho odio en la mirada mientras preparaba otro ataque.

¡No!- Se escucho decir a Snow White que se interpuso entre ellas con la daga en mano, la orden era para ambas mujeres.- No ataques Emma, recuerda quien eres… Te lo suplico, hija…- Dijo mencionando esto con un tono de dolor, temor, amor y fe todo combinando. Para luego ver a Regina.- Emma no fue… lo sabes…

Regina se podía sentir impotente, ese era el cuerpo de Emma Swan pero no era ella…- Gruño colérica, pues sabía que era cierto, por muchas ganas que tuviera de matar a Emma en estos momentos, Emma no era ella.

El momento de confusión y suplica fue aprovechado por Zelena que lanzó un ataque a Blanca Nieves haciendo que la daga volase por los aires, las alas negras de plumas de sombra volvieron a cobrar vida elevando a Emma y haciendo que tomase la daga del oscuro nuevamente en su manos, haciéndola sentirse completa.

Regina reacciono rápido lanzando un par de bolas de fuego para volver a quitársela, pero su hermana, contra-ataco con un escudo de energía, para cuando los demás reaccionaron Emma tomaba de la cintura a Zelena y una nube las cubría para luego desaparecer.

David corrió hasta Mary Margaret observando que tenía una leve quemadura de magia en la mano.- Necesitamos ayuda médica.- Se escucho decirle, Regina se encontraba como si todo si la mitad de su mundo se hubiera destruido. Sin embargo se obligo a tocar la mano de Snow haciendo que sanase. Pero en su mente, solo cabía una idea, destruir a ese monstruo y si no habría forma de salvar a Emma, ella seguro hubiera querido eliminar la amenaza y eso haría Regina, a pesar que sentía que debía primero buscar una forma de sacar a Emma de ahí, se lo debía, pero no solo era eso y no se había dado cuenta la morena, ella albergaba profundamente sentimientos hacia Emma Swan y era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar en toda la guerra que se avecinaba entre luz y oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, primero que nada agradezco sus Reviews cota, Vnat07, paupaupi, aquarius7, Love Girl, Mariel, valexia26, yumari, estaba esperando que se hagan 10 reviews para decidir si seguía la historia o no, pero fue tanta su emoción que me la contagiaron y comencé a escribirla. Además que me di cuenta de sus favoritos y sus follow en esta historia, que pude anotarlo como si hubieran agregado dos reviews más, esta vez aunque es fuerte es más ligero al menos eso creo en lo gore, pero como que marcará el rumbo de la historia. Espero que la disfruten y tenga aun muchos más reviews, porque con 10 o más aseguran otro capítulo de historia, pero les comento que iré en orden.**

 **Mi próxima historia en actualizar es el Abrazo de Ringer Donovan y después de esa será Jonathan & Martha, por si a alguno de ustedes les interesa y luego seguiría esta si veo que sigue con aceptación, porque puede ser una historia de multicapítulos como dice aquarius7.**

 **Y bueno los personajes de OUaT no me pertenecen y esta historia no es con algún afán de lucro solo de diversión.**

 **Un saludo y nuevamente gracias a todos, porque gracias a ustedes, han hecho que este One-Shot se convierta en una historia mucho más grande.**

 **Por cierto, les dejo ambientación para la historia :D lo encuentran de esta manera en youtube:**

 **Franz Schubert: Erlkönig**

 **Un abrazo a todos y nos estamos leyendo.**

* * *

Capítulo 2. Cuando la luz está en guerra con la oscuridad.

En un segundo los ojos de Regina se abrieron alterados, todos los enemigos del nuevo Oscuro estaban ahí reunidos, considerando como enemigos a las personas que aman y quieren de vuelta a Emma Swan, entonces la reina reaccionó, no todos estaban reunidos.- ¡Henry!- Grita Regina alterada abriéndose paso entre todos pues si algo le importaba a Emma Swan y amaba sobre todas las cosas era su hijo y por supuesto el oscuro quiere eliminar todo rastro de amor que pudiera salvar a la rubia.

Se encaminó a la salida del hospital turbada directo a su automóvil lo más rápido posible, con la intensión de conducir rumbo a la escuela donde se encontraba Henry, pero sus nervios no fueron más fuertes y abrió paso a la magia teletransportándose a la escuela de su hijo mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo morado, no se equivocó, el lugar parecía muy tétrico, al parecer alumnos y maestros fueron convertidos en monos voladores pues algunos parecían gárgolas vigilantes del lugar mientras era recibida por algunos atacándola, los nervios de la morena comenzaban a reflejarse, no podía perder a su hijo así y estaba muy consciente que si Emma mataba a Henry no regresaría jamás.

Esta vez no lanzaría bolas de fuego así nada más, extendió sus manos hacia adelante con las palmas hacia arriba creando pequeños tornados de fuego que se elevaban en el aire que los movía como escudos de manera que pudo cruzar el patio de entrada de la escuela sin que fuera molestada por monos que salían quemados y disparados por los aires en el ataque. Lamentaba el tener que herirlos, pero tenía que acabar con la magia de su hermana para poder liberar a esas personas del cruel destino de ser un mono volador.

Una vez en el pasillo de entrada a la escuela, no fue difícil seguir el rastro de Emma, pues plumas negras indicaban el camino que siguió, tal vez esto era premeditado, no lo podía asegurar la alcaldesa.

* * *

Un momento después de haber desaparecido del hospital en una nube negra de sombras, apareció Emma en el pasillo de la entrada principal de la escuela, Zelena abrazada a ella observando a la Oscura con cierta mirada llena de excitación, que le provocaba la manera que estaba actuando Emma. Al separarse le sonrió seductoramente, con esa coquetería característica de la pelirroja, mientras comenzaba a captar el plan de la ex – salvadora y a sentir una emoción palpable y visible por el plan mencionándole.- Yo me encargo de poner moros en la costa, tú ve por lo que has venido a este lugar.- Para luego guiñarle un ojo y se pararse.

La mirada que Emma le dio era felina como si un león se dispusiera a cazar a su presa mientras asentía a la pelirroja. Tras su andar su capa iba dejando plumas tiradas por donde iba mientras Zelena comenzó abriendo un salón de clases y así como los grandes ventanales de este con magia para luego argumentar.- Queridos míos, es hora de que vuelvan con mamá.- El maestro intento atacarla mientras le decía a los chicos que huyeran, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la bruja extendió sus manos convirtiendo a todos en monos voladores.- Protejan la entrada, no quiero que la entrometida y patética de mi hermana y sus compinches se acerquen a este lugar hasta que nos hayamos retirado.

Los monos obedecieron saliendo del salón de clases mientras la bruja del oeste repetía el mismo método pero apresurando las cosas pues sabía que su hermana no tardaría nada en llegar. Siendo así que recluto un ejército de monos voladores a su servicio.

* * *

Por otra parte Emma abrió la puerta del salón de clases de Henry, la clase aun no había escuchado los chillidos de los monos voladores pues aún Zelena no los había convertido cuando esto paso, la sorpresa del grupo cuando la puerta estallo de golpe fue evidente mientras Emma junto más su barbilla a su cuello al buscar con una mirada felina y amenazante a su presa.

¿Emma Swan?- Preguntó con sorpresa y algo de temor el profesor pues en el pueblo las noticias se regaban como gotas de lluvia escurridizas y llegaban a los oídos de los habitantes del pintoresco pueblecito y en esta ocasión la noticia era que el Oscuro se había apoderado y convertido al caballero blanco, Emma Swan, en el caballero negro, haciéndolo parte de él. Mientras la rubia movía la punta de su pie y las sombras de las cosas y las personas mantuvieron pegados a sus asientos a los habitantes del salón de clases mientras ella lo recorría con andar lento y amenazante, disfrutando su idea, una sonrisa perturbadora más con su nuevo aspecto se instaló en ella.

Buenas tardes profesor.- Una voz más ronca de la usual ronroneo en Emma. Entonces se escucharon todos los chillidos de los monos voladores y los habitantes del salón de clases comenzaron a sudar frío, el miedo se podía oler en el aire cosa que agradaba a Emma.

La rubia platinada extendió su mano en dirección de Henry que la veía con ojos sorprendidos y susurraba de una manera apenas audible por la sorpresa un "Mamá" repetidas veces. El resultado de la acción de Emma fue que tanto la sombra del muchacho como la del pupitre lo elevaran por los aires haciendo un tipo de puente que dejo cara a cara a madre e hijo, los labios rojizos dejaron ver una sonrisa amplia y algo cruel por la frialdad en los ojos de Emma mientras el joven comenzaba a dejar escapar una lagrima de felicidad de volver a ver a su madre, pues creía en ella de manera ciega aunque fuera el oscuro.

Emma acarició la mejilla de su hijo, el cual sintió una mano helada como el negro corazón que ahora poseía su madre.- Así que por fin tengo al autor en mis manos. Aunque no eres muy peligroso sin una pluma mágica. ¿No es así?- Dice aferrando su mano a la mandíbula del muchacho clavando sus uñas en la delicada piel de su hijo. - ¿Sabías que has hecho mal cierto? Ahora deberás perder esa fe ciega que tienes.

¡Eres la salvadora Mamá! Nunca voy a dejar de tener confianza y fe ciega en ti.- Dice primero gritando de dolor para terminar en un aullido pues las uñas se comenzaron a clavar en la piel del muchacho dejando caer unas gotas de sangre en el rostro de Emma.

La rubia dejó escapar un rugido de desprecio para luego negar con su cabeza, por un momento sintió la tentación de aminorar la presión en la quijada del joven, las venas de sus ojos comenzaban a inyectar de sangre sus ojos volviendo esos hermosos ojos verdes en rojizos.- Yo…- Por un momento solo se quedo viendo a los ojos del joven que aun tenían ese extraño brillo enfermizo y patético de la fe, claro con lo cristalino de unos ojos a punto de liberar las lagrimas.- Yo, no soy tu madre.- Le sonrió, pero te necesito para destruir todo lo que ella ama, incluyéndote.

Henry aun la veía de la misma manera aunque comenzaba a dejar caer un par de lagrimas por sus mejillas hasta caer en el escote de la mujer.- Primero borrare esta fe ciega que tienes en mi, quebrare la fe que debe tener un creyente verdadero.- La gente comenzaba a llorar de impotencia al no poder moverse o hablar. La rubia miró de reojo al maestro del muchacho, un par de dedos hicieron la invitación a que pasara a quedar en medio del grupo que dirige. Involuntariamente el hombre comenzó a dar pasos por medio de su sombra hasta quedar en medio del grupo, entonces Emma tomo la quijada de su hijo como si quisiera arrancársela y le dio vuelta a la cabeza de Henry para que observase lo que sucedería.- ¡Quiero que se te grabe esto… Yo no soy tu madre y esto es apenas un indicio de lo que puedes imaginar de lo que yo soy capaz de hacer!- Escupe con agresividad la oscura.

¡Ya no existe la salvadora o caballero blanco, ahora soy el Oscuro, el caballero negro!- Las sombras comenzaron a cubrir los cuerpos como si fuesen flamas, Emma dejo entonces libre el habla de todas esas personas que comenzaron a gritar "Ayuda" frenéticamente. Pero una sonrisa maquiavélica se apoderó del rosto de Emma cuando solo con un movimiento de sus dedos ordenó a sus sombras.- ¡Enciéndanse! – Los gritos de ayuda comenzaron a volverse gritos de dolor y terror pues comenzaban a quemarse vivos todas esas personas y las llamas casi comenzaron a alcanzarlos a Emma y Henry pero la sombra del humo hizo un tipo de escudo para que no los hiriese, llego el punto que Henry solo escuchaba los gritos y reventar la piel ampollada de las personas… Los ojos de frustración en Henry fueron apoderándose en el, extinguiendo poco a poco la llama de la fe.- No lo hagas suplico entre sollozos… ¡No!- Grito con notable decepción, al ver solo las llamas demasiado vivas donde antes estuvieron los cuerpos y las sombras.

Entonces se escucho ruido fuera y a los monos voladores atacando y siendo notablemente apaleados.- Tal parece que la nueva salvadora ha llegado y sola.- Entonces mojo sus labios entusiasmada como saboreando una nueva victoria que se avecinaba. Para luego ver a una Zelena en el marco de la puerta. – Creo que nuestra invitada de honor se avecina rápidamente, ¿no lo disfrutas querida?

Ven, acércate a mí, quédate a mi lado y toca mi hombro. – Sugiere con una voz rasposa e intimidante Emma. La bruja camina disfrutando todo lo que se avecinaba para quedar justo atrás de la espalda a Emma que ya estaba viendo en dirección de la puerta y atrajo a Henry hacia adelante estirando la sombra que lo tiene atrapado con sombras que salen de sus manos.

Casi acababa de suceder esto cuando Regina se paró en el umbral en el que hace unos momentos se había detenido su hermana, los ojos de su rostro se abrieron temerosa de que a Henry le pasara algo, extendiendo su mano para lanzar una bola de fuego que lo liberara. Mientras Emma mencionaba.- Dispara y te aseguro que el primero que recibirá el daño por tu ataque será él. ¿Qué sentirás al matar a tu propio hijo?- Sonrió con cierta malicia que desconcierta a un más a Regina, su mano comienza a temblar para luego decir con una voz llena de miedo, por primera vez el miedo la carcomía como nunca, al parecer lo que sea que el Oscuro quisiese hacer, lo estaba logrando.- Es nuestro hijo Emma, se que estas ahí, no puedes hacerle daño, es nuestra… nuestra vida…

Las cejas de la rubia se juntaron.- Humm.- Y con un chasquido de desapruebo mencionó.- Pensé que Regina Mills la nueva salvadora iba a dar mucho más guerra que esto.- Una risita maniática salió de Zelena disfrutando todo apoyada de una manera muy sexy en el hombro de la mano libre de Emma.

Mientras esto pasaba la mente de Regina no dejaba de martillarle que esa era Emma Swan la mujer que incontables veces le había salvado la vida y que tenía que hacer lo mismo antes de que matase a su hijo.- Emma… - El tono de la alcaldesa fue seco y directo, para luego alcanzar esa arrogancia que le caracterizaba como siempre.- Sé que te encuentras ahí para luchar, no dejes que este par de insectos rastreros te dobleguen.- Escupiendo algo de rencor en ellas.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron con ira, la mano comenzaba a desenterrar las uñas de la quijada de Henry que lloraba temeroso pues no quería que le pase lo mismo que le había pasado a sus compañeros de clases a su madre adoptiva. Cosa que causaba más frustración en Regina haciéndole saltar una vena en la frente por la impotencia y la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, sin embargo pudo notar ese leve cambio en el agarre del chico, comenzándole a dar esperanza que Emma, la que siempre había sido su salvadora, volviese con ellos. Pero esto duro poco. – ¡Haz elegido la peor acción que pudieras cometer!- Dijo rabiosa el nuevo Oscuro sintiendo como lo que queda de Emma luchase contra ella, definitivamente tendría que librarse de todos. Un hilo de sombras con algo de sustancia impacto fuertemente la cabeza de Henry desvaneciéndolo mientras su rostro sangraba notablemente y es que muchas más sombras comenzaron a cubrir a las damas y al joven para volver a desaparecer mientras dejaban en el lugar a una Regina frustrada y temerosa de que estuviese muerto.- ¡Nooooooo! – Grito al tiempo que corría para alcanzarlos solo pudiendo tomar una sombra escurridiza entre sus dedos.

Los monos voladores se escuchaban atacando algo a fuera, eran Mary Margaret y los demás abriéndose paso entre ellos, sin embargo una vez que no sintieron la presencia de Zelena en el lugar se desbalagaron por toda la ciudad.

Al entrar a la escuela y correr a donde evidentemente guiaban las huellas de Emma, solo vieron a una Regina petrificada con lagrimas en los ojos, notando las cenizas donde antes hubo seres humanos, un olor a carne quemada inundaba el lugar.- ¿Regina?- Pregunto Mary Margaret temerosa de que este en un encantamiento o algo, pero lo único que sentía la antigua reina malvada era un dolor como nunca pensó sentir y convencida giro la vista a la madre de Emma.- ¡Tenemos que matarla para librarla de esa maldita bestia! – Esto lo dijo aun con el labio temblando de los nervios que tenia mientras que se mordía el labio inferior intentando aminorar ese pequeño temblor.

La madre de Emma negó de inmediato con cierta preocupación en el rostro.- ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es Emma… ¡Ella se arriesgo para que tú no seas el oscuro!- Un par de lagrimas cayeron de impotencia de esos ojos cafés de Regina.- Le está ganando…- Susurro entonces a Mary Margaret.

Pero esta solo menciono.- Eso significa que aún sigue ahí, está luchando.- Regina negó frustrada, quebrada, dolida.- ¡Mató a Henry! ¡No saldrá de eso! – Todos al escucharlo quedaron como piedra.- ¡De esto no vuelve!- Dijo con rabia e impotencia Regina como si le estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas.

David apoyo la mano en el hombro de su esposa que esta negaba una y otra vez lo que escuchaba.- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de esto? – Entonces el pirata solo mencionó.- Yo no me voy a dar por vencido con Swan.- Evidentemente ese tono de seguridad hizo que Regina lo fulminase con la mirada, es como si él siempre se mereciera todo de Emma, sin darse cuenta ella siempre había tenido celos de Hook, por eso apenas y lo soportaba cada vez que se acercaba a Emma. Pero entonces un anciano, el hechicero entro descubriendo todo lo que pasaba.- He encontrado la forma de volver con Merlín.- Haciendo que todos volviesen la mirada hacia él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy otra vez con otro capítulo.**

 **Agradezco los 11 Reviews que me dejaron, fueron gloria para mi, inclusive los constructivos. Por cierto si encuentran alguna falta de mi parte, no duden en mencionármela. Que usualmente subo cosas y cuando tengo chance releo y compongo si veo alguna.**

 **Love Girl, cota, valexia26, Vnat07, yumari, Guest, aquarius7, Millswan, 15marday, paupaupi, que les digo, si me pasó por la cabeza matar a Henry, pero no lo está, solo emm muy dañado. No quise asustarlos asi, además no estuvo tan gore ¿o sí?**

 **En esta ocasión en verdad creo que no lo está, porque bueno… hay muy poco de Emma en este capítulo pero creo que de esta manera entenderán un poco la idea de Merlín y el Oscuro. Jajajajaja. Si aquarius7 es un capitulo Merlinesco. Jajajaja.**

 **Ahora bien, ningún personaje de OUaT me pertenece y esta historia no tiene ningún afán de lucro, solo de entretenimiento y diversión. Espero les guste.**

 **Les dejo como ambientación lo siguiente, así lo pueden encontrar en youtube:**

 **Moonlight - Electric Cello (Inspired by Beethoven) – ThePianoGuys**

 **Y bueno la siguiente historia en actualizar, será la de El abrazo de Ringer Donovan y luego la de Jonathan y Martha. Y para asegurar otro capítulo pronto, pues les encargo 10 o más reviews jajajaja si ¿algo cínico no? Pero así me quieren.- Les guiña un ojo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 Myrdd.**

En los comienzos del tiempo y del mundo.

En el corazón latía con más fuerza inundando sus cavidades con sangre de fuego, tanta que la luz inundaba la oscuridad y lo físico se convertía en una realidad completamente, pues la tierra tenia vida, a la cual le fue llamada el Dragón.

Eran tiempos en los que no había más mundos ni realidades solo uno, donde la vida no estaba poblada del ser. No hasta ese día…

La magia de la vida, del amor, de la luz de la oscuridad, de lo físico, de lo intangible engendro al ser. Oleadas de sangre de fuego golpearon el interior de la tierra, causando terremotos en la misma y separando continentes pero justo la roca central quedo erguida y no separada del centro del inicio, la sangre comenzó a inundarlo, mientras la oscuridad seguía siendo iluminada adentrándose en la roca junto con el fuego. Pronto, la roca ya no tenía esa forma amorfa, pronto su aspecto fue de forma humana.

Entonces la magia dio al ser la magia más grande que ha existido, él era hijo del poder, nacido de la nada para ser algo, para ser "Él", para controlar el Dragón y con el tiempo serlo. Él era la vida y como todo en la vida, la luz y la oscuridad inundan el alma, ninguna alma puede vivir sin mancha alguna de alguno de estos dos poderes. Numeroso de virtudes y defectos de la magia misma. Myrdd (Merlín) el hijo de la magia, el hijo de la vida.

Solo vago el mundo y tras comprenderlo y sentir su soledad, su poder enalteció la magia en el mundo, el mundo que conocemos, su pensamiento y su sentir dio más vida, perfecta e imperfecta a la vez, seres mágicos, seres, elementales, seres feéricos, monstruos y el hombre, llenos de vida, de bien y mal.

Entonces su soledad menguo, sabio y maniaco a la vez… El dragón, mágico y físico, salvaje y natural. Fue considerado, devoción y miedo era lo que causaba Myrdd.

Después de cientos de años Él tuvo miedo de su poder, de su inmortalidad, de su salvajismo y locura, de su oscuridad. Para los seres que había creado, desapareció por mucho tiempo sin dejar rastro de su morada. Y es que Myrdd acudió a la cuna de su origen, en el centro del mundo, donde se arriesgó a acabar con toda vida y su vida, separando la luz de la oscuridad, temblores, huracanes, tornados y volcanes en erupción, inundaciones y una era de hielo. Todo ocurrió cuando la parte física sintió la separación, pero el alma era diferente, un alma no puede ser dividida, al ser partida muere, pero ahí estaba la magia de la vida que lo protegía dándole un nuevo nacimiento.

Pero tras la separación del alma, la magia creo muchos más mundos alternos y ligados al físico al real, la magia se distribuyó y en diferentes formas se presenta en cada uno. Él ser se volvió los Seres. EL dragón se volvió de dos cabezas, una de Luz y otra de Oscuridad, tan sabio y tan noble la luz dio una oportunidad de contener la oscuridad que podría acabar con todo.

La cuna le proveía de lo necesario, y creo del metal en la piedra y lo fundió en el fuego y lo unió al metal, fue así que se creó la daga. Que desterró a uno de los mundos, en un afán de recuperarla la oscuridad intento viajar por el espacio tiempo en un remolino de sombras con sustancia, apenas reconociendo el nuevo mundo al que fue enviada su fuente de poder y por fortuna o desgracia el utensilio puntiagudo con el nombre de Myrdd el Oscuro fue tomado en las manos de una persona de la raza del hombre, que ante sus ojos fue cambiando el nombre de la daga al nuevo ser que contenía la oscuridad. Fue así que el Oscuro fue controlado entre los hombres en un lugar llamado Storybrooke y que la simple presencia y corrupción del mismo hombre causo el caos en ese mundo aumentando y alimentándose de todo lo malo en los seres de ese nuevo mundo.

Hibernando recuperando su poder en la cuna, Myrdd el Luminoso volvió a tomar un nombre, sintiéndose muy numeroso en virtudes y con menos defectos que antes, su mente astuta se recuperó para ser el sabio y una vez que su cuerpo volvió a tener sustancia y fuerza, volvió a el mundo en el que actualmente había mucho más seres humanos que otro tipo de seres, así, fue como se convirtió en Merlín el mago, para luego ser Merlín el sabio. Sin embargo este nuevo nacimiento dejo marca, así como el oscuro se le define por una daga, al luminoso se le puede encontrar por la marca de la separación que quedó grabada del metal que el cascaron del dragón, su cuna, se impregno en su piel.

* * *

Storybrooke tiempo en que el Oscuro intento tomar el cuerpo de Regina

La paladina de la luz tomo la daga del oscuro mirando entre la energía oscura a su amiga… Bueno al menos eso es lo que pensaba que era la relación que tenían, "amistad", se volteó hacia los demás y les pidió que busquen a Merlín para que la ayuden a librarse del ser oscuro.

Fue ahí que atravesó las sombras con sustancia que rodeaban a Regina con la daga. La ex alcaldesa se sentía atrapada e impotente, la había encerrado, pero el contacto de la daga y la orden que dio la mente de Emma Swan fue muy precisa.- ¡Emma, no!- Dijo Regina.

La salvadora la vio a los ojos y sintió como algo le oprimía el corazón, si, una parte era miedo, después de todo estaba ofreciendo su vida, pero la mayor parte siendo sinceras es porque deseaba ver a Regina feliz y bien. -¡No hay otra alternativa, ya has luchado mucho para obtener tu final feliz!- Mencionó Emma pensando que no soportaba que Regina vuelva a pasar por dificultades perdiendo todo lo que había ganado. A una velocidad sorprendente con esa decisión fue la ex reina malvada liberada, mientras Emma era atrapada por la oscuridad. Al permitir que tomara su cuerpo los gritos de dolor eran evidentes y todos sus seres queridos veían horrorizados lo que sucedía, la rubia paso su vista hacia sus padres con un semblante de consternación, pero ella les había dado toda su confianza diciéndoles que confiaba en ellos para que encontraran a Merlín y la liberaran, luego a su entrañable Hook, por un breve instante sintió confusión porque luego miro a Regina abrazada de Hood y a pesar de que estaba dando su vida por ella y quería su felicidad, por un momento sintió celos, entonces se comenzó a elevar por los cielos y es que el dolor no solo era por lo físico, estaba invadiendo su alma completa por ese ser, la estaba destruyendo y lo sabía.- ¡Aaaaaaarrrrggggggg, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggg!- Desapareció.

Emma…- Susurro una Snow apenas audible tapándose la boca y casi cayendo pues las piernas no le estaban respondiendo de los nervios, pero David la mantuvo abrazada, la frustración pasaba por sus rostros y es que ellos habían arriesgado tanto de si con tal que su hija no tuviera maldad, nunca pisara esa parte del ser.

Regina se separó de Hood y camino observando el lugar, no había nada, ningún rastro de ella, ni de alguna fisura mágica o algo que le permitiese seguirla, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente, nunca había sentido tal consternación y frustración, Henry quedaría devastado y no solo él, ella estaba sintiendo como parte de su felicidad fuera arrancada y mancillada y la dejara con una sensación de un hueco en el corazón o de vacío, su reacción fue de mal gusto, ya que evidentemente nadie de los que había en ese momento, incluyendo a Hood, la conocía como Henry o Emma.- ¡Eres una estúpida Emma! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Estúpida Emma Swan!

La mirada de desprecio de Hook ante las palabras de Regina se hizo evidente, pero camino hacia la única pieza que parecía que nadie quería tocar. La daga con el nombre de Emma Swan. Pues parecía que era el único que estaba aceptando la realidad y habría que poner empeño para solucionar la situación, era él. "Juro amor que te regresaré" pensaba mientras levantaba la daga.- ¡Oscuro, ven aquí te lo ordeno! ¡Oscuro te lo estoy ordenando!¡OSCURO! –Nada, solo los grillos de la noche se escuchaban, pues incluso sus respiraciones estaban paralizadas.

* * *

Camelot tiempo de llegada del nuevo Oscuro, Jardines del Palacio.

Y con la sensación de celos aun en el alma el oscuro juro destruir a Hood apenas lo viera. Una fisura en el cielo se abrió en aquel lugar, pero Emma se dejo caer desde lo alto para aterrizar hincada de una pierna, dejando un cráter en el lugar. Entonces lo sintió… La comisura de su labio mostro el desprecio que sintió. Por fin terminaría lo que había comenzado hace millones de años.- ¡Myrdd!- Gruño con odio pues lo sentía en el lugar.

No tardó mucho en que energía blanca apareciese en el lugar donde había caído.- Así que has elegido al fin un cuerpo fuerte y poderoso para presentarte ante mí.- Se escucho una voz seria y pausada, revelando a un anciano con barba, sin embargo Myrdd el oscuro, entendió que su homologo de la luz tenía tanto poder como aquella ocasión. Ahora él también lo poseía.

Tu herramienta esta vez no te va a salvar… No tiene poder si estoy en otro mundo.- Argumento el oscuro, con la voz de Emma que era un tanto rasposa.- ¡ESTE ES TU FIN!- Gritó mientras extendía su mano y unos rayos oscuros salieron de sus dedos.

De esa misma manera Merlín extendió la suyas y rayos plateados chocaron contra los negros que había lanzado Emma. El ataque acabó en igualdad.

Entonces Merlín ordeno con su magia dando un giro a su mano para que los arboles cercanos alargaran sus ramas y atrapasen al oscuro, el cual desvió un par balanceándose en las mismas, pero al tocar el suelo las sombras de los mismos arboles los detuvieron. Para luego y de sorpresa atacar no como lo haría de todo un mago, pues Merlín lanzó de sus manos fuego para quemarla, más al tiempo que Myrdd oscuro lanzaba una pequeña nube de sombras que absorbió el oxigeno extinguiendo el fuego para luego volverlas a utilizar mientras seguía su camino hacia Merlín pero aligerando su peso y haciendo que el trayecto sea más rápido de manera que cambio a la forma de una espada que tomo por sorpresa a Merlín clavándose en la marca que dejo su separación, esto fue muy al estilo Emma Swan al matar al dragón.

Merlín logro juntar con una de sus manos antes de que callera los pedazos de la marca que había dejado la separación del oscuro con el luminoso mientras caía de rodillas mientras la otra sacaba la espada de sombras y la extinguía como vapor en sus manos. Al levantar la mirada el anciano observo con temor a su contraparte, sin embargo había algo sumamente poderoso que podría contenerlo, se concentro en parte del cascarón

Lanzó un pedazo el más pequeño pues se había dividido en tres partes mientras con una luz lo desintegro en todo el lugar, cegando por un momento al oscuro que cubrió sus ojos por inercia, no sintiendo mucho al principio y después abriendo sus ojos a pesar de que lo cegaba la luz, sintió como fue absorbida en el suelo mientras la luz penetraba en el quemándola, apareciendo donde secretamente se formaban cavernas de estalactitas en cuevas subterráneas al palacio, que las utilizaban como celdas por Arturo y sus caballeros. De modo que la acción de Merlín fue dejarlo en una prisión protegida por luz, para que no pudiese salir.

Tras esto caballeros de Arturo acudieron a donde Merlín que se estaba desangrando e incluso sacaba sangre por la boca. Intentaron levantarlo, pero saco fuerza de donde pudo y negó, sabía que nada podrían hacer por él en ese lugar y si no actuaba rápido moriría. "La cuna" pensó entonces, añorando su hogar de nacimiento y desapareciendo a la vista de todos.

* * *

Storybrooke en la actualidad.

Los puños de Regina se habían cerrado crispando sus dedos, no dio tanta importancia a las palabras del anciano, ella iría por su hijo o los restos de su hijo, pero no se los dejaría a Zelena o al Oscuro.

Se volteó dirigiéndose a la salida.- Buena suerte con la búsqueda de Merlín.- El garfio de Killian atrapo la muñeca de Regina sin dañarla.- Tienes que estar con nosotros ante ese mundo extraño al que iremos. Juntos somos más fuertes.

Regina aparto su mano atrapada bruscamente mientras gruñía.- ¡No voy a dejar ni un minuto más a mi hijo con Emma!- Luego reacciono a lo mencionado y corrigió.- Ese monstruo…

Mary Margaret entendía bien como se sentía Regina.- Entiendo, pero sabes que te necesito para los temas de magia. Tú eres la experta entre nosotros y el anciano.

Este negó.- Yo solo podre mandarlos, pero no podré entrar.- Dijo mirándolos.

Entonces David volvió a decir.- Regina, eso solo te deja como última alternativa.- Estamos hablando de Emma. De recuperarla.

Regina suspiro negando.- Henry…

Pero fue interrumpida por Garfio.- Ve Regina, me encargaré de recuperar al chico.

¿Tú?- Dijo de manera sarcástica y negando.

Y yo.- Se unió David. Al escuchar esto Mary Margaret se volvió rápidamente a su esposo.

No voy a permitir que Emma mate a Henry, no creo que lo haya hecho… - Mencionó David.- No dejaré que mi hija no tenga salvación.

Su esposa comprendió y asintió para luego volver a Regina.- Por favor Regina… es momento que todos nos unamos, todos los que amamos a Emma y la salvemos.

Regina no se lo podría creer, ¿dejar la vida de Henry en las manos de dos imbéciles?

¿Crees que Henry te perdonaría si sabe que pudiste hacer algo por su madre y lo dejaste pasar aun por él? ¿No crees que se sentiría más culpable? Si después de todo aun se culpa por haber roto su pluma… Piensa que pudo haber evitado las cosas. Y lo sabes…- Dijo Hook tajantemente.

Esas palabras aunque le dolieron, hizo que vea a Hook de una forma menos agresiva, pues hace unos momentos sus ojos eran dagas para cualquiera que ella mirara. Asintió.

Cuando todos comenzaron a salir de la escuela, un temblor apareció en el lugar, tumbándolos al suelo, para luego notar como el cielo se oscurecía y comenzaba el eclipse, pero precisamente gracias a eso, fue visible la fisura por la que había viajado y retornado Emma. Al levantarse y cerciorarse que todos estén bien, notaron como un enorme castillo se irguió desde el suelo formado por rocas en el centro del bosque.

Al menos ya sabían dónde se encontraba Emma, Zelena y por supuesto Henry.

Entonces señalo el anciano.- Ahí… Ese es el lugar por donde las mandare con Merlín.

Mary Margaret le dio un beso a David profundo y lleno de sentimientos.- Te encargo a Emma.- Menciono a su esposo.

Y yo te encargo su salvación.- Menciono David. Y esta asintió.

Fue así que se dividieron. Las mujeres acabaron siguiendo al anciano a la fisura y los hombres dirigiéndose al castillo en el bosque.

La aventura por salvar a Emma está a punto de comenzar. ¿El resultado? Dependerá de la fuerza de esa magia llamada Amor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con una nueva actualización, que espero les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **Si toda esta Emma se me hace bastante interesante, lamento lo gore y las muertes por doquier, pero no saben cuánto me gusta matar personajes. Tal vez será porque me impacto Hamlet, pero siempre ha sido así.**

 **Saben, creo que no es esta agradando mucho la historia, cada vez son menos reviews y eso es una de las razones que no hare tan larga la historia como la de un final feliz para Regina. La otra es que quiero dedicar a mis proyectos personales el tiempo que necesitan (mis propias historias). Así que por favor, si les agrada me encantaría que comenten. Así sabré que mi trabajo fue apreciado o que mi practica está rindiendo frutos. Además que no se libran de mí hasta que termine mis historias incompletas.**

 **Como saben ni OUaT ni sus personajes me pertenecen y la historia esta principalmente siendo contada por pura diversión y sin ningún interés de lucro.**

 **Así que agradezco a todos los que me siguen, mandan mensaje y leen porque gracias a ustedes crezco un poquito más en la escritura. Cabe señalar que no muerdo y pueden mandar un mp y entablar una amistad si ustedes gustan o mencionar comentarios o inquietudes en la historia.**

 **Y bueno ahora si disfruten la historia y les dejo la ambientación, la primera parte hasta todo lo que tenga que ver con Maleficent, es la primera canción y lo siguiente de eso es la segunda, para que por favor, lo tomen así si quieren saber cómo me inspire o tener la ambientación adecuada:**

 **Violet UK - Blue Butterfly**

 **Bram Stoker's Dracula movie soundtrack "The Brides"**

 **Ahora si a leerle :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. El cisne oscuro y la mariposa azul.**

Storybrooke

De sus palmas y brazos extendidos a cada lado de Emma Swan salían sombras cubrían todo el lugar que había fabricado una nueva maldición caería sobre Storybrooke, la paladina oscura había creado las sombras y el eclipse que pronto al estar el sol completamente cubierto, la poca luz que protegía a sus habitantes estaba contada y entonces salvaría a la ciudad de una forma diferente a la que estaba prevista. Todos sus habitantes serían libres por fin de la inmundicia de sus patéticas vidas en el pueblo del mundo donde los finales felices nunca se consiguen.

Su sonrisa se ensancho mientras apreciaba su obra para luego dejar un hechizo de protección en su castillo. Las sombras crearían laberintos físicos y sentimentales, al tocar a la persona la oscuridad haría mella en esta. Fueron unos segundos contados para que esto sucediera.

Zelena por otra parte tenía a Henry tomado por el cuello, de hecho lo miraba como su marioneta.- ¿El pequeño príncipe tiene sueño?- Mencionaba a un Henry desvanecido que todavía tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y chorreaban gotas de la misma en el piso y en sus ropas. Entonces la misma bruja del oeste contestaba como si fuera el pequeño un simple Muppet de trapo, sin embargo lo veía con cierto asco, era la dicha más grande que Regina poseía, eso lo hacía la peor desgracia para ella.- Si, solo quiero irme a casa para descansar.- Mencionaba la pelirroja zangoloteando a Henry y agravando más sus heridas debido a que su golpe fue demasiado fuerte y como fue de lleno en la cabeza, tenia los labios reventados, el tabique desviado y bastante hinchada la cabeza. Mientras decía eso como si fuera el pequeño, pensaba al mismo tiempo "ojala te mueras pronto pequeño bastardo".- Tía Zelena está cuidándote… No seas mal educado Henry. Solo quiero que duermas pronto aquí en mis manos que te arrullan.- Una gran sonrisa se enmarco en la pelirroja, que sabía que si seguía así el niño pronto moriría asfixiado pues había volteado su cabeza hacia arriba para que la sangre lo ahogase más rápido.

Por otro lado la rubia fue cubierta de sombras y su atuendo cambio, a algo más al estilo de ese mundo, aunque definitivamente no era el gusto de Emma Swan que siempre usa Jeans y chamarras de cuero, sino más al estilo de Regina con un vestido negro y zapatillas, mientras una gabardina corta negra también cubría ese vestido dejando ver el chongo de su cabello recogido, nada parecido al estilo de la salvadora que optaba usualmente por tener el cabello suelto.

Una vez hecho esto, sus pasos lentos resonaron en el lugar, cada vez se acercaban en dirección de Zelena, la mirada de la rubia era felina, al detenerse frente a la hermana de Regina, la pelirroja dirigió la vista hacia ella, entonces Emma la tomo de la quijada con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda le arrebataba a Henry tomándolo firmemente del cuello para que no siga golpeándose más la herida.- No te permito que juegues con mi presa.- Dijo en tono amenazante la rubia platinada.- No tienes permitido jugar con mis presas…¿Has entendido? Si lo haces… Te atendrás a las consecuencias como todos los demás.

El miedo en los ojos de Zelena se hizo presente ante la Oscura, la cual su labio comenzó a temblar para luego apenas dejar ver una sonrisa poco visible pero llena de satisfacción por lo que ha sacado en esa bruja tan temible. Entonces se acercó lentamente a sus labios y le dio un beso para saborear ese miedo mientras mordía el labio inferior haciéndola sangrar. Al separarse solo la aventó, haciendo que la mujer cayese al suelo, sin embargo la bruja del oeste saboreo aun en el suelo el sabor de la rubia platinada.

En seguida el siguiente movimiento de Emma fue levantar su mano y de la tierra causando que parte de piedra del castillo se resquebrajara salió el viejo ataúd de madera y cristal que los enanos habían hecho para Snow. Entonces tomo el tabique de Henry que claramente estaba en coma pero respirando con dificultad y lo enderezo para que pudiera respirar un poco mejor. Entonces lo deposito en el ataúd y lo dejo abierto para que pudiese respirar.- Este niño aun me sirve y solo yo tendré el placer de deshacerme de él.- Concluyo Emma sobre ese asunto, dejando en claro todo con la pelirroja.

Entonces sintió un pequeño temblor, una magia poderosa acaba de sentirse tan fuerte que hasta el cielo relampagueaba causando rayos de luz, le fue evidente la dirección de donde provenían, "la fisura" pensó y fue entonces que entrecerró los ojos y dejo salir palabras de sus labios rojos.- Necesito que hagas dos cosas por mí.- Le sonrió a la pelirroja volviendo la vista a ella mientras maquinaba un plan.- La primera y no menos importante, que te deshagas de quien esté haciendo esa magia y la segunda, que continúes con Maleficent. Y todo esto lo necesito de ya.- Ordenó con un cierto rugido maquiavélico que heló a Zelela mientras sentía un hilo sudor frio recorriendo de su frente hacia su sien mientras se levantaba del suelo y desaparecía en una nube verde a acatar sus órdenes, no era el momento de revelarse, sí, tenía que hacerse de la daga de la Oscura pero no era el momento.

Al estar completamente sola volvió la vista al príncipe de Regina y Emma, un leve escalofrío recorrió su columna, sintiendo el alma de Emma Swan que todavía se debatía entre las sombras que tenía impregnadas en ella carcomiéndola. – Alguien vendrá por ti patético escritor.- Susurro con una voz aterciopelada, tanto que daba escalofrío, su piel abrillantada y mortecina era bastante visible entre tanta oscuridad.- Acabaré contigo, con Regina Mills, con tus abuelos y con Hook como las alimañas que son.- Un aura oscura comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo y sombras al revolotear a su alrededor, su mano fue tocando la madera que sostenía el cristal del ataúd, en la tapa que yacía levantada y sombras con un destello azul al toque pudrieron la madera de inmediato apenas cumpliendo su función sosteniendo el cristal.

La mujer mordió su labio inferior mientras un leve nervio hacía temblar el parpado de su ojo derecho, Emma Swan quería el control de su cuerpo pero estaba muy débil, patética salvadora. – Te entregaste a mí por voluntad propia Emma Swan, tú efectivamente elegiste de qué lado estar. ¿Por qué? Por amor a una persona que no te corresponderá. Una mujer a la cual le has quitado su amor verdadero, su alma gemela. Y pronto, le quitaras toda su alegría.- Entonces sus manos se dirigieron apenas rosando la ropa de Henry hacia su rostro, la tela se hacía polvo y las sombras parecían mariposas azules al contacto. Cuando iba a tocar el rostro de Henry con su mano derecha la izquierda reaccionó deteniéndola, los ojos de sorpresa se abrieron en la Emma Oscura. Para luego liberar su rabia. -¡Aaaahrrrrggg!- Mientras explotaban los cristales de la tapa cayendo unos cuantos en el cuerpo de Henry causándole leves rasguños en el cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a fluir del cuerpo del muchacho y esto le ocasiono una leve sonrisa calmándola pues había logrado su cometido, volverlo a herir mostrando su supremacía sobre la salvadora.

La risa de Emma hizo eco en el lugar, pero ya no tenía la luz y la alegría que la rubia usualmente transmitía, sino todo lo contrario y un dejo de locura ocultaba esa risa que cada vez sonaba más y más macabra por el eco del lugar, mientras desaparecía en una nube negra a continuar con su plan.

* * *

Las nubes comenzaban a oscurecerse como si estuvieran súper cargadas de agua y en un momento comenzaría a llover, desde la fisura caían rayos al suelo iluminando de energía el círculo de runas dibujadas por el aprendiz y truenos sonoros los seguían como sonido de antesala como si estuvieran siendo bombardeados. Snow y Regina se encontraban en el centro, ambas estaban visiblemente nerviosas una descarga de esas las mataría en un santiamén, pensaba Snow.

Por otra parte Regina estudiaba el tipo de runas que había dibujado el aprendiz, eran grabados que no había visto antes, probablemente tan antiguos que no los reconocía. Pero reconocía dos palabras entre ellos, CAMELOT y AVALÓN, sin embargo ambas mujeres daban pequeños saltos apenas perceptibles cada vez que los rayos impactaban el piso y los segundaban los truenos.

El anciano tenia cerrado los ojos como si estuviera orando, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba, él sabía que no debía perder el tiempo, los enemigos probablemente no tardarían en llegar, de modo que no solo era un hechizo de transporte, sino de protección, además de asegurarse que se mantenga abierto lo mayor tiempo posible para su regreso, lo que el hombre no sabía era que quedaba muy poco tiempo para que esa fisura deje de existir, pero al menos se aseguraba que nada oscuro vuelva a pasar por ella fácilmente.

Entonces las chicas lo sintieron y voltearon a verse mutuamente cuando su cuerpo era succionado por una luz brillante que las envolvía y rápidamente las elevaba al cielo hacia el origen de la fisura y los rayos mientras escuchaban las palabras extrañas del anciano.- Bóithre White, cosáin an tsolais a thabhairt ar bhealach a Camelot a oscailt an Ceocháin agus a fháil ar an Dragon, a chosnaíonn an solas na beatha beatha chosnaíonn , an cosán solas treorach . Ní dhéanfaidh aon ní a tharla dorcha , rud a tharla ... (Caminos blancos, caminos de luz, abren paso de Camelot para abrir las Nieblas y llegar con el Dragon, luz de vida protege la vida, luz que guia protege el camino. Nada oscuro pasara, Nada oscuro pasara...)

Para ese entonces el camino estaba protegido y Zelena se materializaba cerca del origen de esa magia, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que las mujeres comenzaban un viaje a quien sabe dónde, pero sin duda no era nada bueno, ni para ella, ni para la dama Oscura. No lo permitiría, ahora entendía, tal vez la rubia platinada lo había intuido, pues ella sabía perfectamente en que área había aparecido, mientras ella solo se dirigió hacia donde se hacía más fuerte el poder. Entonces pensó. "No Regina, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, tú no vas a viajar a ningún lado". Todo esto paso en segundos. Su piel comenzaba a quedar verde nuevamente mientras tomando por sorpresa al anciano y atravesaba su espalda en dirección hacia su corazón.

En ese momento un destello el cuerpo del aprendiz mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía dentro de su cuerpo, más sus últimas palabras fueron terminar el conjuro de forma firme, poniendo toda su fuerza en ese último hechizo.- Ní dhéanfaidh aon ní dorcha dorcha a tharla ! (¡Nada oscuro pasara!)- El último aliento de vida del aprendiz fue potente y sonoro tanto que hasta los cielos contestaron con muchos más truenos y rayos.

Tanto Snow como Regina gritaban con desesperación repetidas veces.- ¡Nooooo! ¡Nooooo!- Desde el lugar donde rápidamente eran absorbidas sin poder hacer nada. Regina incluso intento lanzar bolas de fuego pero fueron absorbidas como si fuese un escudo que repele todo ataque, hasta que desaparecieron del lugar.

El cuerpo de Zelena que se encontraba completamente verde para esos momentos, su rostro se endureció, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.- ¡Maldito seas anciano entrometido!- Gruño la bruja del oeste mientras iba sacando su mano y lanzaba en el último momento antes de salir una bola de fuego que quemo en un santiamén el cuerpo del anciano que solo quedo hecho cenizas. Miro con desprecio las mismas y las pateo para dispersarlas y pisarlas.

Ahora venia la parte interesante, la parte fácil estaba hecha, tenía que encontrar a la maldita hada Maleficent y acabar con ella. "¿Qué quería ganar la oscura con esto? Maleficent no se metería con nadie si no se metían con ella." se preguntaba mientras chiflo de un modo muy agudo, entonces varios de sus monos voladores se acercaron al lugar. Se calmó para luego ordenar.- ¡Quien haya visto a Maleficent de un paso al frente!

Los ruidos de los monos y sus parloteos comenzaban a fastidiar a Zelena pero entonces su mirada se iluminó, uno de los monos alados se apartó de los otros, una sonrisa se instaló en la verdesina mujer y de una forma elegante y femenina giro su mano apareciendo en ella una escoba voladora que comenzó a levitar a un lado de ella. Su mirada maniática se encendió mientras dijo.- Guíame, te sigo. Y ustedes sígannos.

El mono emprendió el vuelo y ella tomo asiento de lado como toda una dama en la escoba emprendiendo el vuelo a una velocidad considerable, en el aire resonó una carcajada que cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado, le recordaría a los cuentos de brujas tan clásicos que les erizaría la piel. Tras de ella un grupo de monos voladores cuidándola como escolta.

* * *

El temblor había alertado a la gente de Storybrooke que algo no estaba bien, nunca pasaban fenómenos climáticos si no fuese que estuviera pasando algo malo. Mucha gente las tomo por sorpresa en sus casas, en el supermercado, en sus lugares de trabajo, otros comiendo en el restaurante de Grannys. Y ese era el lugar donde se encontraban Maleficent y su hija Lilith.

El temblor ocasionó muchas rupturas en el lugar, y mucha gente herida o simplemente desmayada por algún golpe fuerte. Esto último pasó con las consideradas villanas reformadas. Para cuando reaccionaron los truenos estaban en su apogeo. – Magia.- Susurro apenas Maleficent, su hija la miro extrañada, porque a pesar de que tenia habilidades para la magia, no lo sabía del todo, es más Lilith no tenía idea de cómo utilizarla.

¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la rubia a la morena. La chica asintió. La cambia forma se levantó y ayudo a su hija a hacerlo, viendo como la gente que estaba en sí ayudaba a los que estaban heridos para llevarlos al hospital, que al parecer no se daba abasto porque el par de ambulancias que había en el pequeño hospital se escuchaban ya sus sirenas en acción.

¿Creo que debemos irnos y ver qué pasa, no crees mamá? – Comentó Lilith un tanto preocupada, desde la desaparición de Emma cuando se enteró, comenzó a preocuparse en demasía, su madre lo había notado y había tratado de tranquilizarla. Pero algo le decía que algo de todo esto se debía a Emma, era como si la sintiera cerca. Miro a los ojos azules de su madre para mencionar.- Tal vez sea Emma. Tengo que ver que este bien… Eso me asegura que yo estaré bien… Las cosas en mi son diferentes cuando esta cerca.

La madre de la morena acarició su mejilla.- No debes de depender de nadie, por más ligada que tengas el alma a Emma Swan, en esencia es la tuya propia y puedes decidir el rumbo de tu vida. Recuérdalo.- La chica sonrió apenas viendo a su madre sonreír, otra cosa que había llegado apreciar en ese lugar, incluso a amar, la sonrisa sincera de su madre, porque era totalmente pura y ella la causaba, cosa que no lo lograba mucho en la gente.

Sin embargo a los ojos de Lily la dulzura que reflejaba el rostro de Maleficent comenzó a desvanecerse la chica solo alcanzo a ver como las cejas de su madre se juntaron y su nariz se arrugo para luego en un rugido decir.- ¡Oh no… no lo permitiré!- Dejando toda confundida a la joven morena, que para cuando volteo hacia donde miraba su madre, un estallido del cristal más cercano a ellas la hizo cubrirse con sus brazos la cabeza mientras su madre la jalaba hacia atrás de ella y estiraba su mano.

Todo fue tan rápido que un rayo verde ocasionó el primer ataque y uno negro la defensa desviándolo hacia el cielo y de pura suerte ambas energías se estrellaron en varios monos voladores dándolos de baja del sector peligroso y ocasionando menos enemigos de los cuales preocuparse por Maleficent.

Las personas que quedaban en el lugar decidieron mover a los heridos y ponerse lo más a salvo que podían en el fondo de lugar. Lily se quedó observando cómo su madre salía por la enorme abertura del cristal roto. Con la poca luz que había la sombra alargada de la figura de su madre se veía sumamente imponente y protectora y por un momento se sintió orgullosa de ella.

Je, te estás oxidando Maleficent.- Dijo en tono sarcástico la pelirroja. – En el pasado pudiste haber desviado el ataque directo a tu oponente. Es eso, o yo te he superado.- Zelena alzó una ceja y revelo un amplia sonrisa, llena de satisfacción, a decir verdad, la tarea que Emma Swan le encomendó comenzaba a divertirle.

El rostro de la rubia no reflejaba ya ningún sentimiento, solo observaba y preparaba estrategias para cuando esa bruja verde y sus secuaces decidan atacar. Solo que nunca pensó que la hermana de Regina tuviera tanto poder, Regina era poderosa y no pudo con ella y Maleficent se sabía muy a la par de Regina, a pesar de ese encuentro en el pasado en el bosque encantado, pues la única verdad era que no quería dañar a su amiga. Si, parte de esa maldición fue su culpa por no detenerla cuando pudo.

¿Cuándo te volviste tan poderosa? Tú no tenías el poder como para causar un nuevo maleficio y ocasionar tal temblor y por supuesto erguir de la nada ese imponente castillo que se ve en cualquier dirección de toda la ciudad.- Si, Maleficent tenía que salir de duda y ver si no aparece un nuevo enemigo más. "Porque no fue directo por su obsesión Regina Mills su hermana". Se preguntaba internamente la cambia formas. Mientras sentía la energía de su hija, algo de lo que se había acostumbrado desde que hizo su primer cambio, de esa manera sabía si se encontraba bien en momentos como este.

Me he vuelto tan poderosa que no te imaginas. Aunque si, debo admitir que recibí la ayuda de Emma Swan.- Al escuchar esto sus ojos se agrandaron. -¿Dónde está Regina?- Se le salió ese pensamiento sin que se diera cuenta. Pensando que pudo haberle pasado algo a su amiga e incluso a esos patéticos héroes de la familia Charming. Lily por otro lado al escuchar Emma se le paralizó el corazón por un momento de la emoción.

La bruja del oeste al escuchar el nombre de su hermana se enfureció cegándose de todo, su hermana hasta no estando en el lugar seguía siendo la protagonista de todo, la sensible de Maleficent la consideraba su amiga aun, de modo que su reacción fue espontanea, predecible, sin pensar, se lanzó en picada a un ataque para obtener su corazón.

Fue tan rápida esa reacción como la de Maleficent, sus ojos se hicieron dorados, escamas le comenzaron a salir en la piel y unas alas en su espalda, así como garras en sus manos, se lanzó de igual manera hacia la bruja que no se esperaba esa reacción, las escamas de dragón protegen de esos ataques como querer sacar su corazón, un dragón solo comparte su corazón con alguien digno, si alguien ha leído las historias del rey Arturo y la mesa redonda, de dragones en ellos, era lógico que sabrían este hecho, lamentablemente Zelena tiene muy chico su mundo, ella y su odio hacia su hermana, predecible.

Sin embargo Zelena quedo expuesta, la tomo del cuello arrancándola de su escoba y llevándola mucho más al cielo, sentía el origen de su magia, sus sentidos siempre fueron diferentes a los de un humano, más siendo un dragón. Entonces expulsó fuego de su boca, que quebró la gema que le había dado la salvadora Oscura, con eso los monos voladores poco a poco fueron aterrizando y convirtiéndose en personas, no solo los que estaban a la vista, sino todos los que habían sido convertidos, incluso los heridos.

Una cosa era cierta, Maleficent podría ser benevolente, pero no lo sería con quien atacó a su hija directamente. De modo que su aliento no paró hasta que el fuego comenzó a quemar la piel y extenderse por todo el cuerpo haciendo cenizas de la bruja verde. El olor a quemado inundaba el lugar junto con el eco de los gritos agónicos de Zelena hasta que murió.

Todo el poder de la oscura al romperse la joya, se disfrazó con el poder de la presencia de Emma en el lugar, solo que estaba de forma invisible. Lily observaba ese gran poder que su madre estaba mostrando orgullosa de su desempeño, un día podría manejarse como ella, lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo su rostro reflejaba admiración con esos ojos grandes que poseía, no lo podía evitar, pues sus ojos brillaban de la misma emoción.

La gente comenzó a sentirse tranquila a pesar del desagradable hecho de que hubo una muerte, porque ya tomaban como reformada a Maleficent en verdad y sintieron que fueron protegidos por la dragona, la gente comenzó a moverse porque estaban petrificados en sus escondites y algunos no perdieron más el tiempo, agradecieron a la dragona gritándole.- ¡Estuviste genial! – Otros solo decían el típico.- Gracias.- Pero todos estos que salieron era porque tenían a alguien herido que necesitaban llevar al hospital.

Entonces Emma se acercó a Lilith pego sus labios muy cerca de su oído mientras la abrazaba como si fuera su amante.- Aquí estas…- Susurro con una voz aterciopelada apenas audible para Lilith, casi como un ronroneo, que en seguida la morena sintió un escalofrió por toda la columna pero no sintió miedo, si le hubiera querido hacer daño, se lo hubiera hecho ya, era Emma, la rubia que tanto añoraba, la compañera que siempre estuvo destinada, la única que hacía que sus acciones encajaran correctamente.

Tú eres mucho más poderosa que ella…- Continuó Emma, tú llegaste a Storybrooke con un propósito. ¿Acaso se te olvido? ¿O es que… Tú madre te ha convencido y ablandado?- La morena se extraño, Emma nunca le pediría que retomara sus planes, sin embargo se sentía completa con esa Emma, mojo sus labios saboreando esa sensación. Si se sentía mucho más completa que nunca, entonces la rubia platinada beso detrás de su oreja. Para luego seguir.- Yo no te haré daño… Solo cumpliré tú cometido, por fin te sentirás completa, porque tú y yo somos una. Y siempre lo seremos.

Maleficent comenzaba a descender.- Sin embargo Emma sugirió.- Eres más fuerte que ella y lo sabes, además disfrutarás como sufrirán mis padres, yo también lo disfrutaré… Deshazte de tus obstáculos.- Acarició desde el hombro de Lilith recorriendo todo el brazo hasta entrelazar sus manos y la alzó apuntando a la madre de la morena.

La chica sentía las caricias de Emma Swan, se sentía vibrar y completa. Se sentía completamente ella, libre, fuerte, que encajaba, sin embargo su mano temblaba, era su madre el obstáculo, entonces sucedió, Emma beso su mejilla alentándola, una energía demasiado fuerte salió de la cambia formas menor. Un rugido tremendo ocasionó cuando salió inundando el lugar de una luz roja.

Entonces sintió el cambio en el poder de Lilith y el rugido le advirtió, sin embargo los ojos dorados de la dragona se agrandaron de la sorpresa, ella sería su verdugo. Entonces cerró los ojos, no atacaría a su hija, sin embargo en el impacto pudo sentir una presencia oscura más.- Emma Swan, tú no me la quitaras…- Susurro apenas.

Sin embargo solo se veía la silueta en negro dibujada de Maleficente en la cantidad de energía que la traspasaba. Para cuando ceso el ataque la energía fue tan fuerte que había traspasado todas las escamas y se encontraba tirado su cuerpo en su forma humana desangrándose mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

¡Esta hecho!- Dijo apareciendo Emma, mientras giraba a Lilith y una gran sonrisa se instalo en la rubia platinada. Lilith aún estaba turbada su mano temblaba, pero Emma Swan la abrazó, se apoderó de ella y con un beso desaparecieron en una nube negra.

La reacción, individuos en el lugar pasmados y llenos de preocupación, incluso algunos yendo a ver el cuerpo de Maleficent en un charco de sangre intentando ayudarla, hilos de sangre brotaban de muchos de sus poros de piel.

* * *

David y Hook habían pasado al departamento del príncipe Encantador por un par de espadas, que eran el tipo de arma con las que se sentían mucho más cómodos, encontraron el lugar hecho un desastre debido al terremoto, pero fueron fáciles de localizar.

¿Cuál es el plan?- Preguntó David mientras Killian tomaba la espada que le facilitaba.- Recuperar a Henry por supuesto.- David asintió.- Eso ya lo sé…- Hizo una pausa.- Pero debemos tener uno. Esa es una enorme fortaleza, no es un castillo, se ve por todos lados donde te muevas. Debemos escalar o inspeccionar el lugar.

Bien. –Dijo Hook.- Con algo de impaciencia.

Por un momento David puso una cara que le hacía saber al pirata que no le estaba entendiendo. - ¿Cuál de las dos?- Concluyo.

Ambas.- Dijo a secas el moreno.- Tú escalas y yo inspeccionó. – Era comprensible a Killian se le dificultaría escalar.

A David no le agradaba mucho la idea de separarse, pero eventualmente sería mejor y ganarían terreno, no sabrían por dónde atacarían, así que necesitaban como comunicarse.- Te daré un radio portátil, tengo dos en la patrulla. Con eso estaremos en contacto e informándonos.- Entonces David se alejó de Hook para buscar cuerdas y una pica, tenía que improvisar la forma de escalar esos altos muros, ninguno de los dos volaba, así que tenía que arreglárselas. Cuando regreso, tenía todo lo que necesitaba.- Bien vamonos, no podemos perder más tiempo, seguramente no tarda en actuar Emma.- Concluyo el padre de la rubia ahora platinada. Para luego salir del departamento seguido de Hook.

Sin duda no eran los estrategas del grupo pero eran hombres muy valientes. Y estaban decididos a rescatar al niño y a Emma por sobre todas las cosas. David en especial creía firmemente en el amor verdadero, había visto con que ojos veía Emma a Killian y le parecía que su hija estaba enamorada del pirata y aunque le doliese aceptarlo, este de ella. Nunca se imaginó a su hija con un pirata, pero Killian Jones tenía cierta honorabilidad que sabía reconocer y verdaderamente cuidaba de su hija. Suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento y acudían ambos a la patrulla.

Una vez dentro emprendieron el viaje en silencio, David pensando en que hacer para recuperar a su hija, o al menos mantenerla a raya. Killian por otro lado estaba sumamente preocupado por Emma, rogaba a Dios o Dioses, no sabía bien en que creer, podría ser aquella entidad poderosa tal vez, pero el chiste es que rogaba que Emma no haya matado al muchacho, porque si lo hizo no, habría marcha atrás y si lograban salvarla, Regina por muy Emma que fuera, la acabaría con sus propias manos, no le cabía la menor duda, lo logró ver en sus ojos y era algo que no podría permitir, porque sabía que Emma, bueno ella no soportaría haberlo hecho y no protestaría en nada, no movería un musculo para recibir su merecido final. A su forma, su novia era justa.

Ya en la carretera que lleva al bosque mientras se alejaban de la ciudad y se acercaban a esa fortaleza, David decidió hablar.- No te demores en hablar si encuentras al chico o te encuentras en problemas, el radio está en el asiento trasero, toma uno por favor. Además creo que si lo encontramos antes de irnos debemos también haberle robado la daga a Emma, es la única forma de poder salir de ahí sin que nos siga o haga daño. Así qué no solo busquemos a Henry también a la daga. El dividirnos ayudará, pero también nos debilitará y ambos sabemos que son dos enemigas muy fuertes a las que nos enfrentaremos.- Estacionó el auto y noto como Killian aun sin decir nada tomaba un radio y se lo pasaba, para luego tomar el otro. David tomo sus cosas para escalar y una vez que estuvieron fuera solo mencionó.- Suerte Jones… Confío en que el amor que le tienes a mi hija y ella a ti me la devolverá.- Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se interno en el bosque rumbo a esa gigantesco muro que custodiaba el castillo.

Killian lo vio alejarse, la cosa es que no sabía a ciencia cierta si era correspondido, porque sí se notó y dijo con mucho trabajo que lo amaba, pero Emma no dudo en entregar su vida por Regina aunque él le suplico que no lo hiciera. Y ahora que lo piensa, quien ama siempre hará de todo, incluso sacrificios por que el ser amado este bien. Y Emma siempre ha estado al pendiente de Regina. Y esta… bueno a su forma, también. Pensar esas cosas lo hacían dudar, porque si piensa todo el recorrido que hubo Regina siempre estuvo en medio de ambos. Y Emma siempre la quiso tener presente en sus vidas. Aunque esto podría ser una locura de su parte y hasta algo de celos, a él le parecía que Emma era bastante heterosexual. Negó un momento despejándose de esos pensamientos e internándose. Tenía que concentrarse y buscar una posible entrada entre todo ese lugar.

Mientras escalaba el muro, David iba sintiendo como su fuerza e incluso su habilidad menguaban, lo invadía un terrible sentimiento, el pesimismo, él no era así, logro reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta que solo estaba colgado de la pica a mitad del muro y si seguía así caería y moriría, la fuerza de voluntad del hombre salió a relucir, era su hija y nieto a los que tenía que salvar. Se obligó a seguir, el no sabía que todo esto eran debido a las defensas que había puesto la oscura en su morada.

Al llegar a la cima de la torre, David apenas se podía sostener, sus músculos le temblaban, gracias a Dios ese muro era doble como una torre y tenia escaleras por donde bajar, sin embargo armaduras negras cobraban vida mientras caminaba atacándolo, tuvo que ser más inteligente y sacó su espada para combatirlas, sin embargo el cansancio lo hizo perder el duelo, si acabo con un par, pero la tercera logró herirlo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Para cuando reaccionó, no tenía consigo ni la espada, ni la pica ni el radio, todo lo había perdido en el enfrentamiento, sin embargo lo dejaron tumbado a un lado de un ataúd, cuando reaccionó se hallaba en el salón principal, pudo reconocer el ataúd, era el de su esposa, cuando estuvo bajo el encantamiento en el sueño eterno. Se volteo y encontró a una joven de cabello negro atada cerca del ataúd, con los brazos estirados. Al enfocarla bien la reconoció "la hija de Maleficent", sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y se alarmo, el estaba herido se desangraba, se intento incorporar y esto llamo la atención de la chica.- ¡Ayúdeme por favor! ¡Está loca! ¡Muy loca! ¡Me hizo matar a mi madre! ¡Dice que somos una sola! ¡Qué me requiere a su lado para que pronto libremos a este mundo mágico de su agonía! ¡Quiere acabar con cada uno de los habitantes de Storybrooke!

David se apoyo del ataúd de cristal y noto a un Henry muy mal herido.- ¡Por Dios!- Ahora podía entender la angustia de Regina, si no recibía atención medica pronto, el niño moriría, estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel en blanco, estaba traslucido.- Tengo que sacarlos de aquí.- Susurró para sí.- Para luego tomar fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, tal vez de su voluntad y camino hasta Lilith que fue desatándola poco a poco tratando de no dañarle las muñecas quemándola con el forcejeo de la cuerda.

La chica al ser liberada cayó sobre el pecho del príncipe y oculto su rostro en él.- Gracias.- Dijo con cierta dulzura la chica. David solo la abrazó, era una mínima forma de disculparse por lo que le hizo antes de que naciera.

No es nada, ahora ayúdame a cargar a Henry y salgamos de aquí.- El se fue apartando de la joven morena, pero entonces sintió todo su cuerpo paralizado y como su corazón era extraído.- Por dejarme las cosas en bandeja de plata.- Concluyo Lilith, con cierta sonrisa de satisfacción. – Emma estará muy contenta, cuando le entregue el corazón de su padre el Príncipe Encantador, aunque veo que no es gran cosa, solo la mitad de una joya rota, ahora puedo ver por que ustedes no pueden con Emma. No son lo suficiente. Ahora te ordeno que te sientes recargado en el ataúd y guarda silencio.

Sin poder evitarlo, David Nolan quedo atrapado como una mosca en una telaraña, siendo esta una trampa mortal. Sin poder avisar a su compañero de lo sucedido y sintiendo que todas las posibilidades de recobrar a su hija sean nulas, "Snow, amor, date prisa".

* * *

Por otra parte todos los castillos según Hook tienen un punto débil por donde accesar y este había sido lo suficientemente paciente como para encontrarlo, había caminando siguiendo la colosal estructura adentrándose al bosque hasta llegar al puente de los troll y por ende al río, sonrió para sí mismo, nunca pensó contar con tanta suerte, eso y que Emma nunca había pensado en fortalezas y castillos y por Ende su versión Oscura dejo pasar ese detalle, ya que había dejado una rendija fácil de quitar para el suministro del agua del lugar. Error que muchos constructores pasaban por desapercibido, ya lo sabría el que había robado a tantos como pirata.

Dejo el aparatejo extraño que ni sabia utilizar que le había dado el padre de su chica en el suelo y se amarro bien la espada tomando una gran bocanada de aire y se sumergió en las aguas sin pensarlo mucho, nado a lo más profundo donde se encontraba la base del castillo era tan enorme que las rendijas para que pase el agua fueron fáciles de cruzar, solo tuvo que hacer un leve esfuerzo para estirarse e impulsarse bajo el agua pero no tardo mucho en eso, además que pronto se le acabaría el aire de modo que apenas cruzo, subió a la superficie.

Entonces noto que los conductos de agua del castillo eran bastante elegantes, parecían más lo que ahora llamamos alcantarillado, siguió caminando hasta que encontró unas escaleras, las subió sin pensar dejando en el camino charcos de agua, sin duda sería fácil de seguir si hubiera guardias o alguien custodiando el castillo.

Él estaba alerta debido a que pensaba que tal vez monos voladores lo atacarían, pero a pesar de todo, el lugar parecía un castillo abandonado, tanto ostento para nada, si, sin duda el Oscuro era Emma, ella no era ostentosa y a su forma dejaba ver que esto era ridículo. La esperanza comenzaba a invadir el corazón del pirata, había visto leves rastros de su rubia en sus acciones.

Entonces se percató, no había salida en esas escaleras, era eso o llevaban a una torre, pero donde el entro no había nada parecido a una. "¿Acaso era un sueño? ¿Una trampa?" Después de todo nadie lo había atacado y solo perdía tiempo caminando, como si alguien lo quisiera. El moreno comenzó a correr más y más rápido subiendo las escaleras y no tenían fin.

Una vez que se percato de eso, o su mente le comenzaba a jugar chueco o algo cambio. Esto en seguida lo puso en alerta, se comenzaba a sentir en una pesadilla, observo como apareció una puerta pesada de madera pero algo más le erizo la piel. Una voz reconocible."¡Emma!".

Noooooo.- Escucho el pirata con una gran cantidad de dolor en el tono de la voz. De una patada y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta tumbándola, dejando ver a la rubia en la cama en posición fetal aferrándose a ella misma retorciéndose de dolor, una vena de color morado evidente en la mortecina piel era notoria, era como si hiciera un esfuerzo por contener algo.- ¡Emma!- Esta vez lo externo con voz potente y no en su pensamiento, la preocupación se apoderó de él, ni siquiera pensó en las palabras de David, buscar la daga.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado la chica se intento alejar, pero la mano fuerte de Hook la aferro.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntando pensando que siempre había sabido llegar al corazón a Emma. La rubia se zafó de su agarre y se abrazó ella misma como no queriendo tocar a nadie, se balanceaba y temblaba.- Debes partir ahora que puedes Killian.- El dolor era evidente. – No quiero hacerte daño…- La mirada temerosa de Emma le quebró las defensas a Killian.- Llévate a todos de aquí. Déjame sola.- Suplico Emma.

"Era su Emma, no podía dejarla sola." Pensó el pirata con mucho más fe de la que había tenido hace unos momentos.- No puedo, sus cejas se juntaron mostrando su preocupación, sus ojos se encontraron entonces y Killian Jones acaricio la mejilla de la mujer que ama, para luego alzarla y estrecharla en brazos, Emma solo cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar, su cuerpo tembló de manera que Killian lo percibió.- ¿Estas sufriendo Emma? –Pregunto un tanto obvio el pirata, pero necesitando la respuesta.

Me está matando Killian.- Dijo la rubia en una voz ahogada.- Vete con todos mis seres queridos por favor Killian.- Comento Emma apenas audible. Pero el continuó.- Regina y tú madre han ido en la búsqueda de Merlín pronto te librarás de esto Emma.- Su garfio y su mano tocaron el rostro de la rubia y por ese breve instante deseo poder tener ambas de sus manos. Entonces la beso con todo su amor. Para su sorpresa la rubia también correspondió el beso.

El pirata entrego todo su ser en él esperando que lo suyo sea amor verdadero y logre inundar el corazón de Emma de esa magia, la más fuerte de todas y para muchas personas, desconocida. Y así poder darle fuerza a su chica, a la salvadora y se deshaga del oscuro.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más y más pasional, tanto que quedo Killian recostado en la cama y Emma dominando en ese beso, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Para cuando se separaron y los abrieron noto una fría sonrisa de Emma y esos ojos verdes, comenzaron a inyectarse con el rojo de la sangre que inyectaban sus venas de los ojos.

Killian trató de moverse, pero se encontraba pegado a ella por medio de su sombra. Entonces la voz fría del oscuro salió.- ¿Creíste que dejaría que pusieras tu sucia mano encima de mi cuerpo?- La sonrisa de la rubia platinada se hizo mucho más evidente.

Killian la miro desesperado.- ¡Emma vuelve!- Suplicó.

¿Qué vuelva?- Rió apenas.- Ella nunca ha estado aquí, pero eres fácil de engañar Killian Jones. – El nombre del pirata casi lo ronroneo, mientras se sentaba sobre las caderas del hombre.- Me gusta jugar con sus débiles mentes.- Ladeo un poco la cabeza observando el temor en Jones.

No… Sé que Emma aun está ahí.- Y en eso estaba en lo cierto y era lo que más enojaba al oscuro, aunque no lo aparentaba, la salvadora tenía un alma que no quería rendirse aun, aunque estaba demasiado débil, intentaba hacer que se alejara de todos los seres queridos que tenia, pero siempre acababa perdiendo la batalla, en esta ocasión solamente estaba al principio cuando dejo ver la puerta, pero una vez que la toco Killian la furia del oscuro se hizo más fuerte y la domino.

Patéticas criaturas las que son ustedes. No entienden que el amor los va a matar…- Dijo en un tono seco.- Y tú pagaras tu osadía cariño…- Se fue recostando sobre el mismo Killian y volvió a besarle profundamente, sin embargo su único pensamiento fue "Ignis Fatuus" y su cuerpo comenzó a envolver en una sombra que pronto encendió el fuego azul y los destellos parecían mariposas de luz de estrella que brillaban alrededor del cuerpo de Killian.

Pronto, sus ropas comenzaron a consumirse, pero Emma no paraba el beso que le daba al hombre, mientras más intenso era, mucho más intensas eran las llamas, pronto esas flamas fueron despellejando poco a poco el cuerpo de Killian quien comenzó a gritar y a agitarse, entonces se levantó viendo como se despellejaba con su dulce mariposa azul.

Complacida observaba el espectáculo parada a los pies de la cama, el olor a quemado era evidente, pero el fuego era diferente, no causaba las ampollas que uno rojo causaría, porque la mariposa azul, el fuego fatuo siempre acompaña a la muerte. De modo que todo se descomponía y en este caso la piel se desintegraba causándole un dolor tremendo a Killian que aullaba de dolor y para Emma eran cantos celestiales. Tanto que se acerco a la cabecera de la cama se sentó a un lado de él y agudizo su oído.

Sabes… Nunca tuviste oportunidad, si, eres una persona muy querida para Emma Swan. Pero para mí no lo eres, jure deshacerme de cada uno de ustedes, que pudieran recordarle a Emma que tiene fuerza. Pero a este paso, creo que tengo ganada la partida. – Al terminar de decir esto, las convulsiones de Hook cesaron dejando ver un cuerpo despellejado y los músculos y ligamentos y venas a flor de piel, incluso los órganos eran evidentes, y sangre brotaba en toda la cama los ojos azules de Killian la miraban, solo que ya la expresión era bastante tétrica, ni siquiera parecía Killian ese cuerpo. La paladina oscura sonrió y dio un par de palmaditas en los músculos de la mejilla.

Fue un placer haberte visto y quitado la vida.- Dijo en tono sarcástico la rubia platinada.- Se levanto, aliso sus ropas y camino hacia la salida, que ya no era una torre, solo un corredor, si, desde el principio con la protección comenzó a jugar con la mente de Hook desde un principio, entonces se dirigió hacia el salón principal.

Cuando llego al salón, noto a David sentado sin decir nada a un lado del ataúd de Henry, Lilith la esperaba a un lado del trono con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, estiro su mano mientras tomaba asiento en el trono. Lilith correspondió entregando la mitad de corazón que poseía David. Entonces la mirada rojiza se poso en los ojos aceitunados de Lily.- Gracias querida, has hecho un gran trabajo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, se que tarde un poco en actualizar, pero como saben voy en orden, tuve bastante trabajo porque iba a salir de vacaciones. Y bueno, salí de vacaciones fuera y no tenía un medio con que escribir.**

 **Espero que este capítulo se les haga interesante. A mí me encantó. De hecho se me hizo solemne.**

 **Y bueno agradezco todos sus comentarios jajajaja y sus me gusta y follow. Sobre todo a Love Girl, Vnat07, Samantha S. Dracul, paupaupi, y a aquarius7, sé que he sido algo violenta y gore, pero este capítulo es tranquilo, se ve la otra cara de la moneda.**

 **Bien para ambientación realmente fueron varias canciones de la serie escaflowne, pero quiero dejarles una, que repetí en varias ocasiones, así lo encuentran en youtube:**

 **13-Fatal**

 **Y bueno no me queda más que decir que lo próximo que actualizaré es Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Y que disfruten de la historia. Dejen sus comentarios pls no abandonen así jajajaja.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. La reina Draco**

Las dos mujeres estaban sintiendo el poder del universo cruzar por su camino, sin duda la magia estaba en la vida, sin duda se maravillaron al ver al universo pasar ante sus ojos, así como el poder de un tornado el que las cubría cuando todo se veía borroso y solo relámpagos en el cielo reflejaban que estaban llegando a un lugar físico.

Sintieron como volvían sus cuerpos a sentir los efectos de la gravedad, sin embargo el hechizo del aprendiz era potente, divisaron también unas llamas azules durante el viaje, sin embargo se alejaron de ellas hasta llegar justo al mismo lugar que el oscuro.

Entonces un temblor se sintió en la tierra y rayos cayeron en el lugar, las mismas chicas quedaron cegadas por la luminosidad y apenas lograron mantenerse en pie y cubriéndose con los brazos los ojos causándose algo de sombra.

Sin embargo para los ciudadanos todo fue muy parecido a la llegada del oscuro, de modo que para cuando llegaron a los jardines del palacio del rey Arturo ellas se encontraban rodeadas ya por los caballeros de la mesa redonda y el mismo noble rey era quien los comandaba.

Las mujeres sintieron rosar en sus cuerpos las puntas de las lanzas.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de este reino?- Pregunto la voz modulada y potente de Arturo, quien no quitaba los ojos de encima de las mujeres, aunque en definitiva lucían completamente diferentes a la mujer de la que se apoderó el oscuro, pero no bajarían la guardia esta vez.

Fue Snow quien contesto.- Buscamos a Merlín…- Dijo reacomodándose y plantando una postura digna y muy erguida.- ¿Esta es la forma de tratar a unas damas?

Esta es la forma de tratar a extranjeros de los cuales no sabemos sus intenciones.- Sentencio Arturo con franqueza y algo de frialdad.

Esto crispo a Regina que no tenía tiempo de seguir con estos juegos y comenzó a crear una bola de fuego de sus manos, que disparó en dirección del que parecía ser el jefe, quien les estaba contestando, al tiempo que Snow trataba de tocar el brazo para calmarla.- ¡No Regina!

Sin embargo Arturo desenfundo su espada y cuando el filo de esta toco el fuego, este fue contenido y dentro de poco solo se vio una hilera de humo flotar. Sin embargo al ver la acción de Snow comprendió que atacaron por que las trataban de esa forma, más los caballeros solo las acorralaron más con sus lanzas.

Hermanos, déjenlas libres.- Pidió Arturo en tono amable, los caballeros obedecieron, entonces el rey se acercó.- Soy Arturo de Camelot y solo estoy resguardando de posibles peligros mi reino.

No somos de peligro.- Sentencio Snow pidiéndole con la mirada a Regina que se calmase.- Somos del Bosque Encantado, somos… La reina y su princesa. Y estamos aquí en busca de la ayuda de Merlín.

Regina entonces se contuvo al ver a los hombres alejarse. Entonces comenzó a hablar.- Francamente no tenemos mucho tiempo, necesitamos librarnos del oscuro y solo Merlín nos puede ayudar a hacerle frente. ¿Puedes ayudarnos? Si no, te pido que no nos quites el tiempo.

¡El Oscuro! Si ustedes combaten al oscuro, han venido al lugar correcto, ha cometido muchas atrocidades en este reino tanto al llegar como al escaparse de la celda que Merlín le preparó.- Mencionó el rey de Camelot. El rostro de Snow y de Regina por un momento se iluminó.

¿Llamarás a Merlín entonces?- Pregunto Regina un tanto apurada.

Lamentablemente yo… nosotros… no sabemos donde esta.- Dijo desilusionando a las damas.

Temerosa Snow preguntó.- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Porque ahora podían darse cuenta de las claras marcas de la lucha de Merlín y el Oscuro. Sin embargo Regina comenzaba a sentirse como león enjaulado caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente mientras escuchaba la respuesta a la pregunta de Mary Margaret.

Cuando el Oscuro llego… el clima se comporto de una forma muy similar a su llegada. Tomo a todos algo desprevenidos, guerreros de Camelot, Merlín le hizo frente.- Dijo aun con tono aun desconcertado Arturo.

¡Ve al grano maldita sea, mi hijo puede morirse en cualquier segundo y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo!- Grito algo visiblemente desesperada Regina. Y eso era algo que no se perdonaría nunca, ni tampoco a Emma Swan.

Merlín contuvo al oscuro a cambio de bueno… él arriesgo su propia vida y lamentablemente no sabemos si está vivo o no. Estamos esperando su regreso.- Argumento el rey dándoles cierta esperanza con sus últimas palabras, pues él mismo se las quiere dar también a sí mismo y a su gente.

¡Pero nosotras no podemos esperar!- Dijo con frustración Snow.

Vámonos de aquí Snow, debe haber una forma de encontrarlo.- Comenzó a caminar alejándose del castillo, aunque visiblemente no sabía a dónde ir. Y sintiendo que todo lo que arriesgaron fue por nada. Snow les dio una mirada suplicante por ayuda a Arturo y a su gente y acabo por seguir a la reina del bosque encantado, la que antes era su enemiga y que ahora están unidas porque ambas quieren salvar a sus seres más queridos.

¡Esperen!- Les ordenó Arturo.- Merlín me dijo de un lugar al que yo puedo acudir para buscarlo. Las acompañaré. No podemos dejar que el Oscuro siga haciendo de las suyas en todos los reinos, es un fugitivo de Camelot y debo impartir justicia de algún modo. Y si ustedes son el modo, con gusto los apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. Debe pagar todo lo que ha hecho.

Solo así las dos mujeres pararon su andar. Arturo pidió a su gente que le trajeran tres corceles y dejo a cargo el reino a sus caballeros, sabía que el lugar era secreto para Merlín y solo él conocía el lugar, no tenía intención de revelar mucho a su gente, si en verdad dudaba de revelárselo a ellas, aunque, no es que conozca el lugar exacto, pero Merlín le había indicado el reino donde su descanso estaba.

Tenemos que hacer un recorrido largo a cabalgata, duraremos un par de días.- Comenzaba a decir el rey mientras se alejaban cabalgando.

¿Días?- Dijo la reina en tono sarcástico.- Eso es lo que no tenemos.

Bueno, ve esa cordillera, en la punta más alta apenas nos dará la vista de las tierras a las que debemos ir.- La verdad es que se veían muy lejos, suspiró. No puedo hacer mucho más.

Pero yo sí.- Regina se concentro, alzó sus manos y condujo a los tres con todo y corcel teletransportandose a esas cordillera, un humo morado apareció en el lugar, sin embargo cuando se dieron cuenta y los caballos pisaron la tierra, una trampa de caza los envolvió, era resistente pues evidentemente era para osos grandes. Y entonces escucharon una flecha tensarse.

* * *

Esto fue percibido rápidamente por Snow ya que esa arma era su especialidad. Su mano logro salir por uno de los recuadros de las cuerdas a pesar de que tenía un caballo encima y lanzó una de sus dagas en dirección a la flecha que se acercaba.

Evitando así que hiriera o matara a alguno de sus corceles.- Bájanos. Por favor.- Pidió Snow. Sin embargo Regina se volvió una nube morada dejando así a su caballo solo en la trampa apareciendo frente a su captor.

El viento dejo ver parte de la melena roja mientras esta apuntaba a Regina con su flecha de magia azul, la cual parecía flama de ese color.- Esta flecha sin duda te para mujer. Soy de estas tierras, soy su guardiana y no pienso dejarte rondar por ellas así nada más.

Entonces Regina extendió su mano derecha como si hiciera una caravana provocando que se formase una bola de fuego que acabo apuntando a la chica.- Veamos que es más fuerte, tu fuego azul o mi llama ardiente.- Mencionó Regina, al momento que liberaron las fuerzas, sintieron como el impacto las desplazó a ambas haciéndolas volar por los aires unos 3 metros de donde estaban y cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Ambas se buscaron con la mirada, notándose aturdidas, pero levantándose, incluso la pelirroja logro reaccionar más rápido en dirección de la reina para golpearla, pero Arturo había logrado cortar su trampa logrando escapar del golpe que sin duda el caballo que montaba le iba a propiciar, pues logro colgarse de la rama donde estaba la trampa amarrada. Lamento el golpe para su caballo, esperando que no se rompiera las patas ni saliera muy herido, pero la prioridad es que nadie matará a nadie.

Arturo saltó al suelo justo cuando Merida se disponía a atacar y blandió a Excalibur, la espada de por si era realmente reconocida.- No buscamos hacer daño niña, buscamos a mi viejo amigo Merlín. Si tú eres de estas tierras, nos puedes ayudar a buscar al dragón.

Eres Arturo de Camelot, Merlín estaba en tus tierras lo sé. Pero mi familia ha sido guardiana del nido del dragón desde hace mucho tiempo, no tengo porque llevarlos si él no quiere ser molestado. Por algo huyo de Camelot, se que está en el nido, la cuna, porque lo vimos llegar.

Regina entonces comenzó a hacer magia para liberar a Snow. Y curo las heridas de los caballos, su hijastra se acerco a ellos.- Soy Snow White del Bosque Encantado. Por favor ayúdanos.- Dijo en tono cortes y amable.- Nosotros venimos de muy lejos para acudir a la sabiduría de Merlín… Mi hija esta tras una terrible posesión, el mal más grande de las tierras la tiene dominada, es la más terrible maldición que una madre y un reino entero pudiera tener, pues su buen corazón y su gran amor por los suyos desapareció. No sé si puedas entender la angustia que tenemos los que la queremos, es posible que por eso seamos un blanco mayor. El oscuro eligió consumirla. No nos queda mucho tiempo para salvarla y salvarnos. Ayúdanos por favor.

La pelirroja fue bajando su guardia y con ello Arturo, la verdad ella comprendía lo de las maldiciones y lo que el odio tras una de ellas puede causar en una familia hasta destruirla, sabe también que es por tiempo lo que se juega para poder revertirla, sus dudas acabaron con las palabras de Snow. Tomo su flecha y en la punta de esta lanzó el fuego azul al cielo, Seguida de esta, lanzó una flecha normal y el fuego se dividió en pequeñas flamitas que comenzaron a dispersarse.

La magia tiende a regresar a su dueño. El lugar exacto que buscamos será revelado por las luces. Entiendo su situación, sé lo que es tener una maldición en la familia donde puedes perder a cada uno de tus seres queridos, tal vez hasta sientas la culpa por no haber podido hacer mucho, pero quiero que tengan muy presente algo, el amor verdadero puede hacer frente a cualquier maldición. – Entonces se quito la capucho revelando su abundante cabellera risada y pelirroja.- Arturo, desde aquí yo me encargo. Vuelve a tu reino que te necesita, yo soy la Princesa Mérida y guardiana del nido, la magia de la cuna es custodiada por el reino de mi familia. No puedo revelarte más. Suficiente estoy haciendo con mostrarle lo que no debo mostrar a nadie a estas dos extranjeras.- Lo observa con severidad. Puedes confiar en mi palabra.

El rey entendió era el reino Escocés custodiado por el rey Fergus el que acunaba el origen de Merlín y no el inglés como cualquiera hubiera pensado.- Te encomiendo a nuestras invitadas del bosque encantado entonces.- Y fue así que Arturo trunco la aventura y siguió el recorrido con su corcel de regreso a Camelot, mientras Mérida montaba a su fiel amigo Angus, que fue llamado con un chiflido y tanto Regina como Snow montaron sus corceles. Las tres mujeres emprendieron el viaje que el fuego fatuo, la luz azul les mostraba, si ellas supieran que esa misma fuerza por el oscuro la utilizaban de una forma tan terrorífica.

* * *

De camino se hicieron las presentaciones y entre Snow y Regina lograron dar un panorama de toda la situación a Mérida, quien avanzaba a galope por las tierras de su reino, se acercaban al palacio y el fuego regresaba a donde pertenecía el nido estaba bajo toda la estructura del castillo. Al llegar a las caballerizas, dejo a Angus descansar, lo mismo que los corceles de Snow y Regina.- Síganme, no puedo introducirla sin el permiso de mis padres.

La princesa pidió audiencia a sus padres, que estaban en esa labor, cuando llego el turno de Mérida, tanto Regina como Snow pasaron tras de ella. La pelirroja expuso la situación a sus padres. El rey Fergus estaba un poco reacio a dejarles conocer la custodia del reino, sin embargo la reina Elionor era menos imprudente que su esposo, en ella en realidad recaía el precio del reino. Esta meditaba todo lo contado por su hija y veía verdad e impaciencia en los ojos de unas madres desesperadas.

Podemos pedir al dragón que opine. El abrirá sus puertas si desea recibirlas.- Sentenció l reina.- Pero si no lo hace, deberán prometer abandonar las tierras.

Lo juro.- Dijo apurada Snow, Regina entonces no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de Snow, ella estaba dispuesta a pelear si era necesario sacar a ese viejo brujo de donde quiera que este. Snow, la vio suplicante. Entendía que quería hacer las cosas bien su hijastra, entendía que no iban a usar la fuerza, pero si no tenían el apoyo de Merlín, Regina iba acabar matando a una de las personas que más le importaban y luego muriendo ella, porque todo lo que quería se habría esfumado. Tomo aire y asintió a la reina Elionor.- De acuerdo.- Dijo con un hondo pesar.

Entonces el rey accedió.- Merida llévalas a las profundidades del reino. Lo demás lo dispondremos a voluntad de Merlín.

Así que la pelirroja bajo y es que el mar pegaba en la piedra, la construcción se alzaba por encima del mar hasta llegar a las tierras altas, bajaron por escaleras que se les hicieron interminables y cuando por fin llegaron, sintieron el calor de la lava latente, sin embargo una gran puerta de hierro bloqueaba la entrada.- Dragón, dos mujeres buscan su sabiduría.

Regina sentía una gran cantidad de magia, incluso se sentía cohibida nunca había sentido nada igual, las puertas se abrieron mostrando un cuerpo débil, decrepito, en posición fetal en su cuna, pero ya era más inmaterial que de cuerpo, la flama comenzaba a cubrirle, Merlín no tenía ya un cuerpo humano y era más magia que nada. Las miradas atónitas de las tres mujeres fueron encontradas entre sus propias miradas. Sin embargo era en la cabeza de Regina donde las palabras de Merlín hacían efecto.

Los negros ojos de Regina fueron cambiando a unos de color azul oscuro, muy evidente para Snow que notaba como Regina acudía caminando por el aire sin tocar la lava hasta el lugar de reposo del mago, se sentó a su lado y las puertas se cerraron.

Snow y Mérida entendieron que el mago buscó a quien poseía magia entre ellas.

¿Qué estas dispuesta a pagar a cambio del poder para detener al Oscuro?- Preguntó Merlín en un idioma extraño para cualquiera, pero era el idioma de la magia pura. Algo que Regina pudo entender con facilidad.

Todo.- Mencionó Regina.- Todo lo que poseo hasta mi vida de ser necesario.

El mago rió por el comentario.- Bien, porque es tu vida la que necesito a cambio de todo. Mi cuerpo no resistirá mucho, esta viejo, está cansado, está muriendo por el último ataque del oscuro, pero hay una forma en la que no puedo morir.

* * *

Dígame y haré lo que sea necesario.- Regina pensaba no solo en su hijo, Emma había ofrecido su vida a cambio de la suya para que obtuviera un final feliz, con lo que no contaba era que sin Emma y con el oscuro dentro de la rubia, todo lo que se acercaba a la felicidad lo perdía, Hood murió, Henry estaba en peligro de muerte y extrañamente le dolía perder a Emma también, ella era parte fundamental de su felicidad y hasta estos momentos se daba cuenta y no sabía por qué.

El oscuro ha controlado a Emma Swan, pero el Oscuro y yo, somos uno solo… Soy su contra parte, su némesis, pero de igual forma soy su complemento. Tuve miedo de mí, no conocía el amor, con la convivencia con los seres vivos logre comprender que eso hubiera evitado que me controlara el mal… Ya es demasiado tarde. Él es más fuerte y tiene la juventud de la salvadora. Y yo estoy dejando de existir, solo puedo hacer lo que hice hace muchos años, toda mi magia y sabiduría pasarían a ti, si aceptas ser mi cuerpo. –La mirada de la morena súbitamente se sorprendió.

¿Esta pidiéndome que yo sea su portador? ¿Así como el Oscuro es de Emma?- Pregunto la reina en un tono de sorpresa, nunca pensó que todo terminará de esa manera.

No como el Oscuro y Emma… Ellos tienen de por medio una daga… Nosotros nos fundiremos, nadie podrá controlarte con un objeto, tú siempre tomarás tus propias decisiones. Sin embargo, por el resto, sí… Será igual.- Dijo en un tono calmado el mago a pesar de que se volvía cada vez mas translucido.

¿Es la única forma?- Preguntó Regina. Ella pensaba que tendría que arriesgar su vida en un encantamiento o algo para poder evidentemente traer a la vida al mago.

No… Ya mi cuerpo es irrecuperable.- Dijo en un tono de añoranza el dragón.- Y temo que si se arraiga mucho en la salvadora, pase lo mismo. Por eso las medidas extremas su majestad, además sé que usted tendrá el temple para hacer lo que sea necesario para traer la paz que ha quitado mi contra parte.

Regina apretó la mandíbula algo dudosa de que proceder, sin embargo Merlín le mostro el estado de Henry, apenas respirando, moribundo, tal y como lo había dejado Emma y no dudo más.- Hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer. No hay tiempo que perder.

Al levantarse, se dio cuenta que parte del metal en la piedra se había fundido en el cuerpo del hombre en la parte que había herido en el pecho el oscuro, formando una tipo escamacion que parecía en parte una armadura. La imagen del mago parpadeo, pero se acerco tanto para abrazarla.- ¿Me aceptas Regina Mills?

El corazón de Regina palpitaba al mil y sentía como su alma ardía en su interior con una flama tan fiera y fuerte que nunca se lo habría imaginado.- Si…- Dijo entregándose a la voluntad del dragón. Era como si su cuerpo y alma se fundieran en él, era un encuentro más que intimo, pero podría ser comparable con un primer amor al entregarse, o así lo pensó la reina, pues su primera vez no fue con amor, tal vez Merlín la estaba poseyendo de una forma gentil, pero ahora, de una forma bizarra pudo sentir el poder del dragón en ella y comprendió todo a su alrededor, incluso comprendió que el oscuro y el dragón eran uno solo.

Emma Swan y Regina Mills eran ahora una sola… Tal vez… El mago había escogido bien… Después de todo, Regina había aceptado que Emma le importaba más que como la madre de Henry, no sabría decir bien que tanto más, pero sabía que era parte de su felicidad y ni a Henry ni a ella los perdería.

Para Mary y Mérida lo que ocurría las comenzaba a preocupar, se escuchaba el ruido huracanado dentro, se sentía el fuego vivo de la lava, incluso temieron que el cimiento derrumbara toda el reino. Mary intento abrir la puerta pero Mérida la atrapo no dejándola mientras le daba un abrazo fuerte.- Debes dejar que suceda lo que tiene que suceder.

Pero Regina está en peligro.- Dijo sumamente preocupada Snow.

Si lo estuviera hubiéramos escuchado algún grito o algo y no es así.- Trato de calmarla la pelirroja que la agarraba fuertemente para que no se le escapase y cuando lo hizo, súbitamente la puerta se abrió.

Todo estaba en calma y notaron a una Regina completamente desnuda, sin embargo en su pecho había un tipo de escamacion alfo así como el huevo de Lilith, de hecho en ella se formaba el símbolo de la estrella en esa protección del pecho de la reina. La mirada de Regina había vuelto a su mirada negra que hipnotizarte pero en lugar de tener esa intranquilidad que había portado todo el recorrido, ahora se veía en ella la calma.

¿Regina estas bien?- Pregunto Snow intentando tocarla, pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Lo estoy, no hay más tiempo que perder.- Se volteo a ver a la pelirroja.- Agradezco a tu gente el cuidado que me han propiciado, ahora no sé si regresaré al lugar, pero ustedes son portadores del secreto del origen de la magia. Cuiden sus raíces.

Con un ligero movimiento de mano Regina volvió a tener las ropas que había llevado y en una nube morada cubrió a Mary Margaret.- Mérida solo escucho.- No te digo adiós, sino ten una buena jornada.

En el piso grabados luminosos se fueron formando en un color dorado y la neblina iba siguiendo esos grabados, hasta que cubrieron a ambas, luego un trueno cayó en el lugar y una luz iluminó todo el lugar, Mérida se cegó por un momento, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, noto como habían desaparecido y comprendió que Merlín había hecho eso.

Snow y Regina volvían a sentir el poder del universo en su viaje, sin embargo la hijastra de Regina sospechaba lo que ocurrió, la reina había sido poseída como su hija. Esperaba que esto no se salga de control. Ahora Regina era el Dragón… Era la reina Dragón… Y eso era de temer.


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen la demora. He estado ocupada, entre que salí de viaje, mucho trabajo y más del que viene, además de que estoy narrando una crónica para el juego de Vampiro la Mascarada y pues si lleva tiempo, de modo que avanzaba en mis escritos poquito en poquito.

Este capítulo es raro… Pero me agrada. Hay muertes si… Pero los dejo con algo de esperanza. Esa siempre debe morir al último.

Espero disfruten. Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Que son muy importantes para mí. Creo que ahora comenzará la parte Swan Queen o la más obvia.

La siguiente historia que actualizaré es: Pasado, presente y futuro.

Ah se me olvidaba… Les dejo ambientación. Así lo encuentran en youtube. :D

David Garrett - Dangerous

Saludos y pasen bonito fin.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6  
DOS CARAS DE UNA MISMA MONEDA**

Storybrooke Castillo de Dark Swan

Rubia… ¿En serio planeas quedarte en este Castillo frío y pasado de moda?- La morena caminaba bajando las escaleras que llevaban al trono hasta el hall que lo antecedía, todo en el castillo estaba frío y lleno de sombras. David yacía a los pies del trono como perro faldero, trono donde Emma yacía sentada.

La mirada de la rubia se endurecía con cada segundo, sus manos se aferraban al descansabrazos con fuerza, el hecho era que sentía una conexión fuerte con Merlín, sabía lo que había hecho, esto era inaudito, rugió.- Arrrgggg.- Esa calma que parecía mantener se perdió en unos segundos cuando sintió que Regina fue la elegida por el dragón.

El grito hizo que Lilith parara su parloteo y su divagar y posara nuevamente la mirada en Emma.- ¿Qué sucede Rubia?- Emma camino como león enjaulado por el trono pasando de largo de David y de regreso. En eso se detuvo.- Solo hay dos cosas en este mundo capaz de detener al dragón. Sus ojos brillaron con una chispa roja y su sonrisa retorcida y maliciosa se instalo en su rostro de marfil diamantado. Entonces se volteó y miro a Lilith directamente a los ojos y en ese acto sus sombras la envolvieron tomandola por sorpresa y aprisionándola.

En la morena se instaló el terror en sus ojos cuando esto sucedía, sin embargo trato de mantener la compostura y trato de ser valiente como en aquel instante en el que Emma le había apuntado con un arma.- Solo quiero saber por qué.

Je… ¿Aún no lo imaginas? Tal vez perdiste a tu madre… Pero tu padre el dragón viene en camino…- Entonces la sombra la cubrió por completo comenzando a asfixiarla y una vez que la logro desmayar, en el momento justo antes de que muriera la libero y la colgó con finas sombras detrás de su trono en la parte alta sostenida por los brazos colgando.

Camino hasta el féretro de su hijo, acaricio su mejilla, por un momento se quedo observándolo, ella amaba a ese niño, pero si tenía que utilizarlo para lograr su cometido aun a costa de la vida de Henry lo haría sin titubear. Su objetivo estaba cerca… Por fin se libraría del Dragón para siempre no importa que tan fuerte se haya vuelto, sabia su gran debilidad.

* * *

Calles de Storybrooke 

Destellos de estrellas pasaban a través de Snow y Regina, ambas mujeres presentían que algo terrible estaba pasando en esos momentos en Storybrooke. Entonces un relámpago impacto justo en el lugar donde el aprendiz las había mandando a Camelot, iluminándose las runas en un azul fosforescente, un pequeño temblor se sintió en esa área y las chicas sintieron como si hubieran sido atraídas a ese lugar, por un momento recordaron dolorosamente la pérdida del aprendiz. Regina extrañamente dejo caer una lagrima, pero no era ella quien lloraba, sino el dragón, el fue su alumno más capaz.

Ruido de la ambulancia les llamo la atención. Snow miro a Regina.- ¿Será Emma? ¿Estará ahí?- Se mordió los labios y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle que llevaba a el restaurant de la abuelita. Regina la detuvo de la mano. Por alguna razón esta sabía que Emma no se encontraba ahí, pero sentía el poder del oscuro y de la magia misma en el lugar.- No se encuentra ahí. No perdamos tiempo.

La a lo lejos corría Leroy divisándolas.- Hey… Atacaron Grannys y Maleficent… Bueno hemos hecho lo que podíamos, los médicos también…- Regina cerró los ojos, era su amiga, la única que había tenido en años, la única que le había advertido del maleficio y la única que había visto grandeza en ella cuando le hizo recuperar la flama a la dragona. Sin embargo Merlín por otra parte sintió una pena más profunda. –Debemos irnos.- Dijo con sabiduría Regina aun ese sentir que le estaba oprimiendo el pecho.

Mary Margaret por otra parte, tomo a Leroy de los brazos.- Tenemos que… El futuro de Storybrooke depende de nosotras. Te ruego que nos representes y guíes a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro.- Este asintió.

Para cuando reaccionó Leroy, solo notó como un humo morado se esparcía a su alrededor y se esfumaba poco a poco dejando a un Leroy un tanto confundido, pero decidido a organizar al pueblo para ponerlos en un lugar a salvo, tal vez el convento sea el mejor lugar, la magia de las hadas podrían protegerlos de algo, así también tenía que mandar a un grupo de sus hermanos por los diamantes para crear polvo de hadas.

* * *

Storybrooke Castillo de Dark Swan

Un segundo después, ambas morenas aparecieron en el hall del castillo de Emma Swan. Al aparecer en este, notaban que no había nada de la esencia de Emma Swan cosa que era preocupante para ambas. Para luego ver como la rubia vestida en cuero negro se levantaba del trono con medio corazón palpitante en la mano izquierda y en la derecha a Henry que lo tomaba del cuello.- Las estaba esperando.

Snow abrió demasiado los ojos por la sorpresa.- ¡¿Emma que has hecho?!- Mientras Regina evaluaba toda la situación. Emma arrastraba a su hijo por los suelos, mientras Regina podía notar que el cuello era un área demasiado fácil de romper.

¿Qué harás dragón? ¿Qué harás madre?- Les sonrió con cierta malicia, para luego ponerse seria. – Porque si no hacen algo… Y acaban conmigo…Les diré que haré…-La mirada era clara, no mentía, estaba deseando que la maten… Era como si por un breve respiro salió la salvadora a flote.- Su labio comenzó a temblar para mostrar esa mueca de desagrado.

Emma no… No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás… todos te amamos…- Dijo entre sollozos Mary Margaret. La rubia aun no hacia presión con ninguna de sus manos.- Te diré lo primero que haré… Dragón… Tomaré la fuerza de mi alma que siempre me ha pertenecido, acecinando a tu heredera, tú hija.- Entonces Regina volvió la atención a la persona que yacía colgada, tenía la misma estrella marcada en la muñeca que en el pecho de ella.

Si… Tú querías tener un sucesor, pero el autor acabo estropeando ese plan, querías que tus fuerzas se renueven en la bondad del alma de ese pequeño huevo que encubaba Maleficent. Lo premeditaste, ese embarazo fue planeado por esa mente tuya… Lo que no entendiste, es que el hombre se corrompe fácilmente y el antiguo autor, le dio un toque degenerativo a la historia de los héroes, si es que te has lamentado desde que no prestaste atención suficiente a lo ocurrido con el huevo… Madre… Gracias, debo decirte que es mucho más dramático y doloroso de este modo, no pudiste elegir mejor.

David, atraviesa el corazón de Lilith. El padre de la salvadora se levanto de los pies del trono, sacó su espada y se subía al trono sacando su espada, cuando Regina detuvo su andar como si lo hubiese congelado y no pudiera moverse.- ¿ No lo harás David?- Escupió la rubia agresivamente.

Sin embargo el hombre tiró el arma abriendo la mano, Merlín infundía algo de luz a su alma aunque su corazón esté controlado.- Así que esas tenemos ¿eh?- Mary Margaret intento correr a quitarle el corazón y entonces fue rebotada por un hechizo de protección.

Has aprendido bien, mencionó Regina a Emma. Esta sonrío. –Oh lo sé… Después de todo fui tu alumna.- David… Te he ordenado que la mates.- Sentenció la rubia con cierto odio impregnado en la voz.

El rubio comenzó a temblar, se estaba oponiendo y esto le hacía sentir la presión que ejercía el oscuro en él. Su piel comenzó a verse rojiza y sus venas a notarse mientras Emma ejercía presión en el corazón. – No… Emma… - Dijo su padre. Y es que Mary Margaret estaba sufriendo de la misma presión que su esposo, después de todo compartían corazón y estaba tirada a los pies de Emma.- Hija no…- Mary le rogaba a su hija.

La reina dragón extendió su mano y comenzó a quemar los tentáculos de sombras con luz, haciendo que aflojen el agarre y así pudiera salvar a Lilith y por ende a Emma de tener con ella toda su maldad. O al menos esa era la intención.- Emma… No estás siendo tú, son tus padres y tu hijo, tu amiga de infancia a los que estas lastimando.- Intento razonar con ella.

Son las personas que me abandonaron.- Refiriéndose a sus padres.- Es quien me mintió cuando di confianza.- Refiriéndose a Lilith.- Y es el ser que complico mi vida por completo.- En esto puso presión en el cuello de Henry.- Me trajo aquí… donde descubrí que la magia sería mi perdición… Dándome obligaciones que no quería y atrayéndome a ti… Ahora tu sabes lo que yo siento como yo sé lo que sientes… Tienes miedo de admitir las cosas… Pero ahora soy así y yo no tengo miedo de actuar para librarme de todo lo que me causa obstáculos.

Entonces la reina dragón sabía que su mejor oportunidad de convencer a Emma, era no dejando que recupere toda su maldad, al sentir que el amarre de sombras cedía atrajo a la chica hacia ella.- Tengo algo que tú quieres y tú tienes algo que yo quiero…- Dijo la morena intentando que su estrategia funcionase. Regina sabía que Emma estaba ahí en alguna parte.

Emma la vio fríamente.- Deja de buscar a la salvadora en mí. ¡Te demostraré que no existe!- Dijo visiblemente alterada, aplastando el corazón que tenía en mano. David y Mary Margaret cayeron desplomados, pues al romper el pedazo de corazón de David, siendo el de su esposa también lo que quedaba de corazón no era suficiente para mantener sus vidas.

Entonces alzó el cuerpo de Henry apretando ella el cuello y el chico comenzó a temblar ahogándose aun estando en coma.- Dile adiós a tus hijos.- Mientras esta ejercía presión la rubia sobre su propio hijo, Regina pudo sentir el rencor del oscuro, su fuerza, enseguida un ataque de luz fue directo hacia ella pero choco con un ataque de oscuridad. Entonces se quebró el cuello del chico, ese "crack" sonoro rompió algo en Regina que comenzó a llorar, Merlín estaba protegiendo a su hija pero ella no pudo proteger al suyo. Todo por confiar que había una salvadora en el fondo.

Ese breve segundo de debilidad hizo que las sombras ganasen terreno, desintegrando el cuerpo de Lilith y haciendo que su alma regresara a su portadora, una luz grisácea se impacto en Emma, mientras que la reina dragón también comenzaba a desintegrarse, solo que esta una luz la estaba protegiendo.

Entonces Regina lanzó un último ataque tan fuerte, rápido y poderoso que la protección de Emma se rompió golpeando el pecho de la rubia y traspasando su corazón. La morena estaba casi desintegrada. Pero alcanzó a ver como la rubia se desplomaba cayendo de rodillas, de sus labios comenzó a salir sangre, pero su mirada era limpia, como la de la salvadora.- Gracias….- Se escucho apenas y Regina lloro con más fuerza, la salvadora había aparecido y seguramente fue ella la que quito la protección.

Entonces una voz en su cabeza se escucho.- "Reina Dragón, hiciste las cosas como tú quisiste al tener el poder, este es el resultado." Era Merlín quien le hablaba. "Aun puedes hacer algo" entonces apareció una puerta de luz que se trago lo que quedaba de Regina que parecía más un alma que una persona física.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, espero que hayan pasado felices fiestas.**

 **Espero que esta historia les agrade, por que como regalo de navidad, año nuevo y reyes les traigo el capítulo final de esta historia.**

 **A mí me encantó. Comentenme como les fue y no sean malos, que les pareció la historia completa. Así mismo los invito a leer mis demás historias, denles una oportunidad.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

AL FINAL, DEL PASADO SE APRENDE A VIVIR UNA VIDA PLENA EN EL PRESENTE

Regina se sentía flotar, como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, como si fuera solo alma, esa luz le daba paz, el dragón le había dicho que había otra forma, pero francamente la reina se comenzaba a preguntar si estaba muerta, si esta paz tendría que ver con su perdón por todas las aberraciones que había cometido en vida. Cerró los ojos y se dejó flotar en la nada.

Fue entonces que sintió el jalón como si la succionaran y al abrir sus ojos toda su vida en el bosque encantado fue pasando ante sus ojos, su nacimiento, los caprichos de su madre, su tiempo con Daniel, el momento fatal en que lo perdió, su casamiento con Leopold, su conversión a la reina malvada, las atrocidades que cometió, la maldición que dejo caer en su lugar de origen. Todo su sentir lo revivió en un instante, solo con la diferencia que ahora conocía un futuro que quería cambiar, una vida que quería preservar, sentires nuevos que cambiaban todo su pasado.

Pero entonces al llegar al momento justo después de haber lanzado la maldición, observó como ella se instalaba en storybrooke, pero su nuevo yo la reina dragón, la reina que moría a causa del oscuro, del ser que la completaba, se detuvo ahí, viendo a una recién nacida ser transportada por un árbol a un mundo desconocido, el mismo mundo en el que el bosque encantado cumple su castigo.

La niña, no era más que Emma, lloraba sin parar, se acercó a ella y la intentó abrazar y consolar para protegerla del frío que seguramente sentía, pues en esa época del año el bosque que colinda con el de Storybrooke es en extremo frío y hasta algunas veces nieva. Sus manos traspasaron el cuerpo de la bebita, sintió pena por ella, sin embargo la niña la observó, si, dicen que los niños ven más cosas que un adulto, razón por la cual algunos mencionan a sus amigos imaginarios.

Al parecer esto era cierto, la pequeña dejo de llorar al sentirse acompañada viendo directo a los ojos a Regina. Sabiendo que pinocho debía estar cerca y que ella no le podía proporcionar calor, camino buscando los alrededores, hasta encontrar a un niño cerca buscando comida, entonces hizo que el árbol donde se encontraba Emma se moviera como si viento fuerte estuviera moviendo sus ramas, llamando la atención de pinocho que encontró a Emma envuelta en la manta que su mamá había hecho para ella.

Nuevamente Regina fue succionada recorriendo el tiempo, la niña era aún un bebé pero mucho más grande, miro el sufrir de pinocho y de la misma bebé que por alguna razón no los adoptaban. Y realmente creía firmemente que es parte de su maldición, lo llego a comprender, pues al hacerlos huir de esta para que haya una esperanza, los estaban mandando a un mundo hostil y sin magia, al menos no como es conocida en su mundo y donde cuesta la mayor parte del tiempo tener las cosas.

Entonces temió por Emma, el joven pinocho vio la oportunidad de una mejor vida y la abandono. Él también era un niño pequeño que no tenía la madures como para llevar la carga que le fue impuesta por su padre. Ni la misma Emma sabía la responsabilidad que le fue impuesta por los suyos. No podía culpar al niño, se acercó a la cuna de Emma, que fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y despertando de su apacible sueño, sus ojos azul verdosos se quedaron fijos en la morena, nadie más la veía, eso era muy curioso para Regina, ¿acaso realmente la veía o era producto de su imaginación?

Nuevamente fue transportada por el tiempo, esta vez vio a una Emma de entre unos 4 años terriblemente adorable, pero triste, veía como una compañera era adoptada y extrañamente en el fondo sabía que a ella no la adoptarían y se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía de malo. La encargada del orfanato le dijo que ya le llegaría el turno, que no este triste, pero Emma no lo sintió así se alejó y fue a llorar sola en el patio trasero, Regina se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, quería consolarla y abrazarla mientras la niña lloraba, pero sabía que no podía y eso era cruel.

Sin embargo la niña levantó la vista y observo a Regina preocupada por ella. Se limpió las lágrimas. - ¿Tú me cuidas?- El hecho de escuchar la dulce vocecita de la niña dirigirse hacia ella, impacto mucho a Regina, la reina dragón sonrió y asintió. Entonces noto la mirada confusa de la niña pues la dejo de ver y esto era porque nuevamente fue succionada a otro momento importante de la vida de Emma.

En ese entonces tenía quince años aproximadamente, la notó como si en verdad estaba pasando hambre, el inicio de su vida delictiva, al momento que iba intentar acercarse, una niña apareció, Regina y el dragón la observaron, si Regina intervenía no habría forma que la salvadora pudiera tener alguna conexión con la hija de Merlín salvo por su alma. Pero no la conocería y no podría hacer que llegue a alguna forma a Storybrooke con su madre, de modo que no intervino y observo ese pedazo de la historia de Emma, de hecho observo cada momento, ambas se daban alegría, por una parte eso tranquilizaba a Merlín, por otra parte comenzaba a intrigar a Regina.

¿Qué sucede Regina?- Preguntó el dragón en ella. La mujer parpadeo un poco intentando asimilar la pregunta.- No lo sé.- Contestó con sinceridad la reina.- Ya lo averiguarás.- Soltó sin más el dragón.

Para luego desaparecer y ver a una mujer robando un automóvil, un bocho color amarillo. Físicamente la mujer se veía despampanante, sin embargo la mirada parecía dura, triste, era la Emma que había conocido, se movía bien sola, se notaba que se había acostumbrado a ello, no conocía el amor, tal vez por eso fue tan fácil que Neal el hijo de Rumple la pudo conquistar, se dijo a sí misma, la verdad es que ninguna de sus futuras relaciones que Regina le conocía le agradaban, sentía que no eran dignas de ella, que no estaban a su altura, que algo les faltaba. Entonces vio como Neal apareció en escena. Y apenas un malestar que había sentido ya con anterioridad pero de una forma más fuerte la invadió, al tiempo que sintió el jalón de un viaje en el tiempo.

¡Debí advertirle!- Dijo pensando en el sufrimiento que tendría tiempo después.- No…- Contesto el dragón. Regina fue sintiéndose cada vez más mal, nunca pensó que pudo causarle tal dolor a Emma, ella pensando solamente en destruir la felicidad por la inocencia de Blanca Nieves, que al final fue manipulada por su madre Cora, la verdadera culpable de todo lo ocurrido. Y sin embargo ahora que aun recordaba el amor de madre por Henry, podía entender que solo quería lo que ella no pudo tener, que no pase carencias y que sea grande.

Cuando volvió a aparecer, notó que estaba en un lugar sumamente carente, una adaptada a una sala de parto y que limpiaban a Henry que comenzó a llorar, el simple hecho de escuchar el llanto de su hijo le hizo sacar una gran sonrisa a Regina, tenía que evitar que exista un mundo donde su hijo no este vivo. El doctor le mencionaba a la madre recién parida que era un niño, que si lo deseaba ver, al voltear a ver a la madre, solo deslumbro el brillo rubio de la cabellera de Emma donde un rayo de sol le daba al rostro. – No…- Dijo con firmeza la rubia. Y esto le quebró el corazón a Regina.

Caminó entonces en dirección de Emma, la vio mal, además de lo demacrado y débil que deja el parto, ella anímicamente estaba mal, se acercó a ella una vez que los médicos la dejaron descansar y mencionó a una Emma casi dormida.- El estará bien… El amor es la fuerza mágica más grande que existe… Recuérdalo siempre.

Emma abrió grande los ojos, era la mujer que siempre creyó eran alucinaciones de su niñez cuando creía que alguien algún día la querría y con quien formaría su familia. Sin embargo a pesar de la sorpresa, el cansancio en su cuerpo fue venciéndola, cerrando los ojos lentamente. Cuando eso sucedió, Regina desapareció.

Volvió a sentir una succión más fuerte y un gran dolor. – ¿Para esto me trajiste? ¿Para que comprenda todo el daño que cause? Antes no me arrepentía de nada porque me decía una y mil veces, obtuve a Henry, nunca pensé cuanto sufrió Emma… - Entonces el dragón le contesto.- ¿En verdad crees que te traje para que te lamentes? Regina, lo estas sintiendo ¿no? Estamos a punto de desaparecer por completo de este mundo y no voy a dejar que desaparezcamos aquí… No sin hacer nada, no sin que tengamos una oportunidad de cambiar todo. Te traje aquí para que comprendieras.

Entonces una vez más sintieron el jalón, pero esta vez Regina se vio a si misma dormida. – Toca e implanta la esencia del dragón en tu corazón. Lo que queda de la cuna que nos mantiene vivos.- Mencionó el mago.- Regina arrancó el pedazo de metal de su pecho y lentamente lo posicionó en su yo del pasado, entonces se sintió fuerte aunque desaparecía, su alma se unía a la de su yo pasado y entonces Merlín y ella desaparecieron.

* * *

Años más tarde

Emma cumplía 28 años y celebraba ella sola, como siempre, deseo entonces lo que hace tanto tiempo no había deseado al apagar su vela, no pasar ningún cumpleaños más sola, sino siempre en compañía de su familia, los seres que la amaban, entonces escucho que tocaban la puerta de su departamento. Al abrir se quedó sorprendida al ver a un niño ahí.- ¿Eres tú Emma Swan?

Si… ¿Quién eres tú? – El niño sonrió, yo me llamo Henry y soy tu hijo.- La mirada sorprendida de la rubia no era de extrañarse, después de platicar con el chico, por un rato, tomo la decisión de llevarlo a su hogar. Sin embargo le daba vueltas a su cabeza, la experiencia que tuvo al Henry nacer, le decía que el amor todo lo podía, aunque esa experiencia se la atribuía al cansancio después del parto. Pero el punto era ese. Y tal vez su milagro al apagar la vela era ese, que debía estar con su hijo.

Al pasar el letrero de bienvenidos a Storybrooke, notó lo pintoresco del pueblo, sin embargo lo sintió familiar. - ¿Esta es tu casa?- Preguntó a el chico, al ver la notoria mansión blanca. Al menos pensó que a su hijo nunca sintió carencias como el hambre o el frío y eso fue un alivio para ella.

Entonces tocó con Henry al lado, una Regina desesperada preocupada por su hijo salio, lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al niño y hacerlo que pase dentro de su casa sin percatarse de quien lo había traido. Sin embargo el impacto en Emma fue descomunal, la mujer existía y había cuidado todo este tiempo lo más importante que le había ocurrido en su vida, al ver sus ojos sintió miedo de que nunca haya existido, que esto fuera otra alucinación.

Gracias por traerlo.- Mencionó Regina. A Emma le pareció por la reacción que en verdad era todo una alucinación. Solo asintió.- Soy Emma Swan. La madre biológica de Henry- Regina por otra parte también había sentido un impacto sin saber por qué, pero al escuchar el nombre y lo que era, una explosión de energía en su pecho se dio dentro de ella, lentamente Regina se acercó.

Henry notaba todo desde la ventana de su habitación en la parte alta de la mansión. Una vez cara a cara Regina comenzó a llorar y solo mencionó abrazándola y tomándola por sorpresa.- Gracias.- Emma sorprendida correspondió el abrazo, sin saber por qué, pero era el amor verdadero y la creencia lo que haría que la maldición desapareciera. – He comprendido.- Mencionó la reina con un nudo en la garganta, para luego temer por lo que iba a hacer, dándole un beso en los labios a la rubia.

Henry desde arriba no podía creer lo que veía, el libro decía una historia distinta de su madre, una historia que él creía, pero al ver el beso de amor que le dio Regina a Emma se dio cuenta que todo debió ser así. Al separarse las dos mujeres Emma aun sorprendida solo preguntó.- ¿En verdad siempre fuiste tú? ¿Siempre me cuidaste? ¿Tú siempre me quisiste? ¿Tú eres mi familia?- Dijo de un jalón toda nerviosa la salvadora.

Si… Yo soy quien te ama y no solo yo soy tú familia.- Entonces la impulsividad de Emma dio lugar y con un beso que ella comenzó creyó, rompiendo así la maldición de Storybrooke, evitando así todas las complicaciones que trajo un pasado, uno que con el tiempo Regina le contaría, uno en el que tratarían juntas traer los finales felices de cada habitante. Al separarse las lágrimas afloraban en los ojos de Regina. Y la rubia solo sonrió y la reina solo mencionó.- Gracias… Por hacerme comprender que tú eres mi final feliz.


End file.
